


of Monsters and Men

by JayeB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of Magic, Gen, Harry Isn't Nice, Harry and Zayn have a thing but it isn't that important to the plot, History Lessons, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Someone will die, War, each character has their own plot, this has a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeB/pseuds/JayeB
Summary: World War III is looming and the world governments are scrabbling to find their champions. Adela has developed DNA sequencing programs that are used to track down the bloodlines of the champions of wars past. Five descendants of mythology's greatest fighters have been put together to defend their home country. Some are willing to do what it takes, some aren't sure where they stand.A/N: this is a slowly progressing story that will be updated each week until completion.





	1. We were Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2016 when Harry started working on Dunkirk. Some aspects are a reference to The Song of Achilles

**_ Battlefield Eurasia _ **

 

Louis never knew how sticky blood was. He never knew that blood from arteries and major organs was thick and hot and clung to everything. He didn’t know what it looked like to have blood stain his skin. He’d never been this close.

Now he was covered in it. Dirt clung to the blood that clung to him. He could feel the weight of the dead men around him building upon him as he ran and slashed at exposed body parts. He did not stop.

The battle field was littered with the dead and dying but he soldiered on. Cutting down anyone who came too close to him. Stepping over the remains of his last close contact kill he put away the dripping sword and hoisted the semiautomatic gun hanging from his hip into his arms.

“H. I’m headed your way.” He received a grunt in his in-ear communication piece. Running northwest, he could see Harry’s outline. His helmet was missing, probably used to bash in someone’s head earlier. Pausing for a moment Louis admired his best friend. Harry was covered in splatters of blood and dirt too. His face gleaming in sweat. His hair was standing on end, like someone had tried to grab him by it. From the look of the corps nearby missing a hand Louis gathered that no one else planned to try that tactic. Harry was yanking his spear out of a body that was still breathing by the time Louis reached him.

“Having fun yet?” His green eyes were glowing the way they did when victory was near.

“It’s too fucking hot. Niall sent new coordinates. We’re to head back to base at sun down to pack up. Where did you put your helmet?” Harry’s eyebrows lifted with a pout. Niall had complained about the cost of their tech for days. Now Harry would need a new helmet. Shrugging he swung his spear through the air. Catching the man sneaking behind Louis in the throat.

“I’m killing people with a spear and my hands. I think what I save our government on bullets can go to a new head piece.” Instead of mentioning that Harry also had guns Louis started to walk towards the edge of the battle grounds. Shooting at anything that moved he waltz over bodies with a song in his head. This what he and Harry were made for. Hand to hand combat; blood, guts and glory. They were two of a kind. Liam and Niall were tactical. They planned their moves. They were somewhere right now controlling the drones flying overhead, watching the machines like Harry and Louis kill like beasts.

How did they get so far gone?

Weren’t they all just at training? Niall laughing too hard at something Zayn said.

_Don’t think about him. He’s why we’re here. He’s why you’re killing people._

Fuck Zayn Malik.

 

**_ 2 years Earlier                                              _ **

Navy blue silk shirt and black leather jacket. Zayn couldn’t see any other part of him through the slit he’d created between his duvet and the crumpled sheets of his bed. It was too early and Harry was too inconsiderate to get dressed quietly and leave. Zayn could smell the cologne Harry had sprayed onto himself. A mix of sandalwood and mint. Pushing the duvet back a bit more he saw the face that would destroy cities. Stone etched jaw and cheekbones framed by twisting hazelnut ringlets. As much as he momentarily hated Harry; Zayn enjoyed the contradictions before him. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d tried to paint the rough and soft opposing textures of Harry’s personality. When he voiced his frustration, Harry would simple shrug as if it were justification for being so beautifully complicated.

Zayn groaned as Harry sat on the edge of the bed, body leaning down to wrap his arms around him in his duvet cocoon.

“I’m going to meet with King Ni for breakfast. Are you going to stay home all day?” Zayn rolled onto his back, rolling his eyes at the name used for Niall, the leader of the Irish forces. Technically his full name was ‘King Niall Noigiallach the Second’. Harry, whose title was ‘Harry Blood of Achilles’ enjoyed using the titles of his fellow descendants. It made him feel normal. Zayn, on the other hand, squirmed away from mentions of Khalid ibn al-Walid. Most people around him didn’t know about the history of his bloodline and he couldn’t be bothered to explain.

Breathing deeply, he sat up, pushing Harry off of him slowly.

“I am. I need to finish painting some maps today.” It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes.

“You have access to satellites, why do you need to fuss over creating maps?” He stood up without an answer. They’d agreed a long time ago that they wouldn’t discuss war strategies at home. As much as they tried it always made its way into their sanctuary and they would argue, leaving egos bruised and honors tarnished. So instead Harry kissed Zayn’s forehead and left his slate painted bedroom.

Lying back in bed Zayn stared at the ceiling until he began to see landscapes and oceans burst before his eyes. Jumping out of bed quickly he ran to their war room and began to paint the Earth in ways no other person could see.

\--- ----- ---

It was starting to get cold and Louis needed to make another $120 before he could call it a night. Reaching into the pockets of his Adidas windbreak he pulled out a pack of Benson & Hedges cigarettes and his favorite lighter. After pulling the drag and restoring his pack to its rightful place he leaned against the brick wall of a closed store just long enough to adjust the thigh high tube socks he wore between a pair of small denim shorts and combat boots. He could see tourists across the street, judging him for his attire. Louis was used to it. Being looked at by strangers with disgust and a bit of hidden envy. He was small and soft enough to not be a threat but had lived enough life to have a deadpan expression and a mean swagger in his walk.

Pushing off the wall he continued his rounds of the few blocks where prostitutes were left alone by the police. He could see the young girls down the block looking for johns. He didn’t usually work with women, but it was getting cold and he needed to make enough to pay his electric bill this month or risk having no power. Taking another deep drag from his cigarette he exhaled with his head tilted back, reminding himself of a wolf howling at the winter moon. He barely noticed the SUV roll up next to him. The window crept down before he could take another step down the block.

“How much?” Sighing deeply Louis walked closer to the curb, peering into the dark vehicle. The man behind the wheel looked to be in his early forties, upper middle class and nervous.

“Depends on what you want.” The man fidgeted in his seat.

“Umm, well…I’ve never done this before so…” Louis gave him his best reassuring smile.

“Oh sweetheart, give me one fifty and I’ll teach you some things.” The man nodded sheepishly, unlocking the door so Louis could climb in.

“So you from around here love?” Louis hated making conversation with his johns but this man looked scared out of his mind.

“No, just here on a conference. How about you?” Louis hummed an ‘ummhmm’, watching the city before him while they made their way to whatever destination the man had picked for his first rendezvous with a male prostitute.

“I have a wife, but I’ve always had these urges, ya know. I see guys, guys like you in your cute little twink gear and I just…” He trailed off before he could embarrass himself. Louis couldn’t hold back his laugh, wondering if the man had googled ‘feminine men’ and found the world twink to describe what he was attracted to.

They were at a nice-looking hotel after a few minutes. Hopping down from the tall vehicle Louis adjusted his thigh highs again. The temperature had dropped again during the short time in the car.

Louis followed behind the man nonchalantly with his hands in his jacket pockets. Luckily the parking garage’s elevator went directly to the room floors so he wouldn’t be seen by any staff. Hotels like this one would call the police quickly if they suspected a prostitute occupied one of their rooms.

Stepping off on the eleventh floor the john looked back at Louis with a sweet smile, his nerves getting the best of him. Louis gave him a soft grin in return, nodding his encouragement. It was nearing three in the morning and this guy would probably take less than an hour to get off. He’d be able to get home and shower before families started waking up for their daily routines.

Stepping into the hotel room Louis took in the plush king sized bed, assorted mini bar and large television mounted on the wall. It was a standard three-star hotel in downtown. He could see the lights of the city through the drapes.

“So do you want a drink?” The john was already reaching towards the miniature liquor bottles.

“No thanks but by all means make one for yourself.” He watched the man pour the entirety of a bottle of scotch into a glass and begin to chug it. Louis took the opportunity to remove his Doc Martins and windbreaker, revealing the simple v-neck white t-shirt he wore.

“You have great bone structure”. Louis shrugged. He never understood customers who tried to make small talk. Spinning on his tip toes he began his routine. Sauntering over to the man he grabbed his hand and gently led him to sit on the bed with his drink still in the other hand. The liquor would start to take its effect in a few minutes given how nervous the man was. Louis could see his pulse thumping in his neck. Slowly Louis straddled the man, positioning himself so the crotch of his shorts rubbed against the man’s. Placing his hands softly on his chest.

“So what do you want to learn first?” The john simply downed the rest of the glass, letting it drop to the carpeted floor with a dull thud and wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist to pull him in closer.

Louis nudged him into a laying position, sitting himself up so he had the advantage point. Slowly he began to circle his hips, grinding down on the slight erection he could feel growing beneath him. Pulling his shirt off as seductively as he could, reaching down and grabbed the man’s hands, using them to touch his chest, stomach and hips. He could hear the man’s breathing pace increase slightly.

At this pace, he’d be home with his books in no time.

\--- ----- ---

Niall hated going to meetings. He hated what they implied and how quickly things were going. However after meeting with Harry, he felt obligated to meet with his staff. His flight back to Ireland was short.

It had been six years since the governments of the world had begun rounding up the bloodlines of the greatest warriors of all time. Sometimes, during the meetings that he hates, his mind drifts back to those innocent days. Hundreds of people between the ages of fifteen and thirty had been rounded up for a simple blood test, matching their mDNA to the legends of war. It wasn’t until three weeks later when men in Irish military uniforms came to take him for aptitude and physical tests that he learned via rumors what was happening. He’d been identified along with a two of his cousins and a neighbor his uncle couldn’t explain away, as descendants. He hadn’t seen any other part of his family since. It was in year two of his military training that he met a bouncing green eyed relative of a Greek legend. He was British by nationality with a powerful ancestor who was known around the world. Niall never knew if he should be envious of Harry or not.

Walking into the windowless meeting room Niall took the seat at the head of the table. The seat still felt foreign although he’d been chosen as the leader for the Irish defense strategy. A chuckle escaped his lips. The government continued to tell private citizens that Ireland was kidnapping their sons and daughters to defend them, not to attack any other country. Looking down at the agenda in front of him his eyes roamed over the words ‘treaties’, ‘hostages’, ‘WMD’. The Celtics never fully forgave the British for taking their land and it was written all in front of him.

Niall sat at the head of the table watching his fellow Irish soldiers file into the cramped meeting room. He could smell the lingering cigar smoke from the illegal poker game that occurred in the room the night before. It was common knowledge that the military men often snuck off to have prohibited fun. It was always written off as Irish tradition rather than insubordination. But now, looking into the bloodshot eyes of men who he would be in school with if the world were different Niall couldn’t help but long for a carefree life.

Kathrine, his assistant, came in carrying a tray filled with chipped cups, sugar, and decanters of milk and coffee. The drinks had become a luxury as international trade continued to dwindle down but they had enough for small meetings. Niall wondered what stimulant would be used during the war effort. He added it to the mental list of things he would need to figure out.

The discussion was focused on Irish relations with the United Kingdom. Reports of separationists near the Ireland/North Ireland border becoming violent had become more frequent. “If we attack the Brits they’ll take away the train and we will be stuck on the island.” “What’s wrong with that? Our ancestors lived here just fine without them.” _“We aren’t them.”_ Niall sat up a bit in his chair. Being a descendent of the first king of Ireland meant he was the link between their past and current fates.

“No. We won’t attack the UK. Anyone caught starting shit with the Brits will be locked up until the official alliance treaty is written.” His voice shook and he was sure to be red in the face but it was his job to make these choices. The men quickly moved onto the next topic. Niall’s word was bond.

By the end of the meeting his legs were shaking and he’d tugged his brunette hair into odd angles in frustration. Sometimes he missed the days when he could bleach and style his hair into a cornsilk creation but those days were long gone. Kathrine said his dark hair made the blue in his eyes stand out, he thinks it just makes him look like an average soldier.

\--- ----- ---

 _Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

Liam sang along to the contralto flowing through his headphones as he wrapped his hands with boxer’s tape. He couldn’t explain why but his body seemed to move better with slower, stripped production songs than with the bass bumping tunes he heard coming from the headphones of other men in the underground gym. His taste in music always made them second guess his skill. Maybe that’s why he pulled the ear cuffs off, letting them hanging around his neck so anyone passing by could hear his play list fade from Amy Winehouse to Tracy Chapman. Pushing off of the wall he’d been leaning against he made his way into the general area to watch the fight scheduled before his. The old underground parking lot smelled of stale water and sweat. People were crowded into the small space cleared out for the illegal street fights. He made his way through the crowd, stopping just shy of the mats that made up the boxing ring. The two men on the mats were covered in a mixture of each other’s blood and sweat. Tonight, was knock out night. No one leaves the mat until someone is unconscious. From the looks of the guy in the purple shorts he would be going him without two thousand Brazilian Real in his pocket. Liam yanked his headphones off completely and made his way back to his bag to get ready for his fight.

Liam couldn’t remember the last time he had any interaction with the civilized world. Since the fall of the British economy he’d moved from country to country, moving deeper into the underground world. Physical currency ruled his life. The last six years had been spent dodging men in suits that he swore were following him. He couldn’t prove it to anyone but he often woke up with the feeling that he was being closed in on. So he would pack up his rucksack and move on. This was month four in Rio, the money from this fight would take him to Peru, then maybe on the cruise ship headed to Antarctica he heard about.

With his gym bag packed for an easy escape he made his way back to the mats. Someone stood in the middle with a mop, attempting to sanitize the area. Blood diseases had been spreading through South America for decades now. It seemed like the leaders had given up on the second most populous area of the world. Liam wondered if some conspiracy was underway to kill off most of Latin America. He pictured the men in suits. Maybe they were tagging him to make sure he never brought disease back to the UK. Shrugging off his paranoia he began to jog in place to warm up.

His opponent pushed through the crowd on the other side of the mats. The man looked to be in his forties. Too old to be fighting for sport. This was a man who had desperation as his motive. He probably had a family at home. Needed food, medicine or owed someone money for borrowing those things. This fight would be difficult. The hardest opponents are the ones who fight for survival over glory.

The appointed referee stepped into the middle of the mats, holding the wad of bills in his hands and motioned for the men to step forward. The crowd became lively again in anticipation for bloodshed.

Liam and the man touched hands, backing up slightly to allow the referee to step off the mat before he signaled for the fight to begin. Liam quickly tensed his shoulder muscles, his hands level with his face. All of the noise in the room disappeared, all he could hear was his own heartbeat and breathing. The opposing fighter stepped forward to throw the first punch. Liam dodged it, gaging the amount of force in the man’s throw. He had a heavy fist but his arm did not carry through. Stepping quickly Liam threw a soft jab towards the man’s ribs. A second followed to the chest.

The men danced around each other for five minutes before Liam threw a wide punch, landing on the cheek. He felt the flesh and bone shift under his knuckles. Taking the window of opportunity, he brought his left fist up to contact with bearded chin in front of him. The man stumbled back a few steps before righting himself, charging towards Liam. Hopping back Liam was struck in the eye by a wild throw. He felt the burn as the skin broke. Setting his stance again he threw another right, landing on his chest while a fist hit his ribs on the other side.

Hit after hit landed on flesh. Liam could feel the man beginning to tire. Stepping further towards the middle of the mat Liam twisted his body away from another rib blow, throwing his own towards the man’s face. His left fist following. The man’s eyes closed, his body tittering for a few seconds before he dropped on his knees then onto his back.

The fight was over. Liam’s upper body felt hot with blooming bruises and contusions. He didn’t bother to look at the crowd. Walking to the referee he took the cash and grabbed his bag. The crowd began to disperse. The fight hadn’t last as long as most of them had hoped for.

The air outside of the makeshift boxing rink was heavy with humidity, causing the blood and sweat on his skin to turn to beads and roll off his skin. He walked quickly with his head low. The last thing he needed was to be stopped and asked why a white man covered in blood was roaming the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Ducking under an iron doorway he climbed the stone steps that led to his flat in the favela.


	2. and Now We're Fallin'

Rushing down the sidewalk towards his bus stop Louis ignored his surroundings. It was cold and beginning to rain. His last client had forced him to swallow and his stomach churned with every slap of his Vans covered feet on the ground. He’d barely cleared the corner when he heard it. The sound of metal breaking through metal and into flesh as a bullet left a gun and entered someone in the alley to his right. He didn’t mean to stop. It was an instinctive reaction to search for the source of the sound.

The alley was dark but he could make out the shape of a woman crouching over a man. Louis was frozen to the spot. The smell of blood and gun smoke mixed with the rain reached his nose causing his to choke. Without warning the semen and alcohol in his stomach released itself onto the concrete. He’d stopped dry heaving when a leather glove covered hand covered his mouth, his back slamming against the woman’s breasts. Her other hand still held the gun, pointing it towards his side. Louis could feel his entire body shaking. He was going to suffocate soon if she didn’t move her hand.

“Who are you? What bloodline are you from?” Relief spread through him. The city officials had made several attempts to round up the bloodlines of criminals and execute them all. He had managed to slide through the cracks, using valves of blood taken from the rich men who paid him for sex. Shaking his head as calmly as he could he waited for her to drop her hand.

“I’m nobody. Just a street kid. My blood isn’t worth anything.” He could feel her breath on his neck, he had to be quick.

“You should go. Someone probably called the cops. The last thing we need is a smoking gun, a prostitute and a body, yeah?” She backed away from him a step. She was turning to leave when a voice rang out in the rain, yelling for them to stay where they were. The girl spun and ran towards the street. Louis’s feet made the decision, sending him through the alley past the still warm dead body. He could hear multiple voices ricocheting off the brick walls but he had no time to stop and count how many were after him. He could see the end of the alley and the street it opened up to. He’d just crossed the threshold when something collided with his head. He didn’t have time to register what it was before everything went black.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Harry woke up with a shudder. It took him a moment to remember why the room was colder than usual. The heater hadn’t been turned on by his roommate. Zayn had gone to visit with the Indo-Asian council. As much as he hated to admit it, and would never tell Zayn, Harry often wished he’d chosen his British side over his Pakistani side. It would have made Harry’s life easier. Now, as he rolled out of his bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen he had intruding thoughts of the coming wars. Zayn would probably be gone from him for longer periods of time, fighting for resources in the area that had long since been ravished by outsiders. Reaching for the pre-mixed Turkish coffee he begged Zayn to leave for him he wondered if things would have been different if their ancestors hadn’t been so divided, if they hadn’t been born thousands of years after the first stones were cast. Whenever he brought this up to Zayn he was always reminded that the ancient Greek blood that gave him his charm, power and looks had developed much of modern warfare. It had been these conversations that led Harry to his refusal to discuss allegiances at home. His stubbornness had landed him in trouble enough times. Harry knew that eventually the UK would become allies with the United States and the US had declared enough wars on the Middle East and Far East for him to know that Zayn would be unsafe.

Pouring sugar into his mug he sighed to himself, looking around at the apartment they shared. Zayn had gone in the middle of the night. The living room was littered with papers. Small drawings of mountain ranges and deserts, a book on horse care. Zayn was planning to be on the defense. His nature was to be healing and gentle, not bloodthirsty and blinded by fury like Harry’s bloodline dictated.

Sighing again he pushed off the counter he leaned against and went to dress for his daily training.

Stepping on to the pavement a few minutes later he could feel the now familiar spark in his blood. The faster and longer he ran the more the flame took over him. He was different. He was born to kill violently and with no mercy. He was a war machine.

 

\--- --- ---

 

 _The Einstein of her time._ The phrase rang in her ears as she paced back and forth in the hotel the US government had locked her in. Chewing on her lip she turned it over and over in her head. Einstein was a genius and a fool. While a brilliant mathematician he trusted too easily. His bombs ravaged lives during the second World War and now her creations could do the same. It could be argued that her biological engineering projects were more graceful. They did not make blanketed killings. Coded with DNA trackers they would only kill those targeted and their genetic relations.

Plopping down on the hard-backed chair in front of the makeshift desk in the room she flipped through the example charts she’d created she ran her fingers over the pedigrees. An entire bloodline could be exterminated using her weapons. Monarchies and political families would be whipped from the Earth.

The CIA and MI6 loved the idea, but now, looking at the charts she wasn’t so sure. They’d forgotten a simple fact. These were families, and even the devil loved his children.

Tossing the charts to the side she resumed her pacing. How the hell did she get here? The mDNA project had started nearly a decade ago as a fun way for people to track their family history. It quickly became medicalized then militarized until nearly every human being on Earth had a genetic marker in the massive databases their countries kept.

If she hadn’t been such a curious child. If she hadn’t obsessed over finding out all that she could about people. If her parents had just married her off or told her to study the humanities instead maybe she wouldn’t be the cause of so much death.

Pausing at the window she looked down at the quiet street. Her original design had been used to kill off mosquitos and revive nearly extinct animal populations. Only a few years ago, she’d won prizes and gave speeches on the importance of DNA research. Some forms of cancer had been eliminated. Children were born with less birth defects. Lives were better. But apparently, she’d made the wrong lives better.

Now she was cooped up in a hotel as a guest who couldn’t leave while analysts tried to figure out how she managed to tie enzyme markers to nano-bombs. She hadn’t really been out for months. Only allowed to go to meetings and to coffee shops or stores once a month to get a bit of fresh air with a security guard following close by.

She was no Einstein. His bombs whistled through the air before impact, killing quickly and destroying the lives of those unfortunate enough to be on the fringes of the target zone. No, she was worse. Her bombs moved through the air with no detection. They creeped into homes and killed children. The world hadn’t seen such destruction since God’s plague on the Egyptians.

Laying across the bed she buried her head in the pillow. Her life’s work had become her keeper. As long as she refused to share the secrets of her technology she would be kept alive and safe. The war was coming and the world leaders would do their best to court her. She’d made sure a long time ago to have her DNA erased from the American database but she was sure that some residual information could be found on a foreign server of her maternal homeland. She couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it too much. She had a meeting in the morning and needed to get back into her cold, hardened state of mind. She couldn’t let them see her weakness.


	3. Alex from the library

The building was buzzing with adrenaline and fear. The air was thick with evaporated perspiration as aids and assistance rushed behind their employers, taking notes and answering calls.  Today was the day everything would change. Just outside the historic white building protestors with no concept of politics held up signs demonizing those inside for the doom of the world.

Adela Teagan had no empathy for those outside. She wondered if any of them protested when Palestine was taken, or when Egypt fell into the hands of monsters or when South America’s food production was hijacked by insurgents. She walked slowly through the White House halls, going unnoticed by the power hungry middle aged men in suits. That’s how things always were for her. The average height girl with big brown eyes and a dimpled smile never got second glances unless she had a vial of blood or bombs in her hand.

She stepped into the conference room with dark cherry wood paneling and four mounted TV screens. The oval table in the center of the room sat a total of 12. Most of the seats were filled with the heads of state. The TVs showcased the world happenings. Three screens displayed international news coverage. Burning buildings and body counts. The fourth only depicted the presidential podium where the POTUS would give her thoughts on the pending war.

The United States had spent the last three years trying to stay out of the possible rat race of humanity. Peace talks had fallen on deaf ears. Civilians were growing tired of promises that one day things would go back to how it used to be and refugees would return to their homelands with American democracy fresh on their minds.

 

The president was at her podium now. She took a deep breath and began addressing the American people. Attempting to ease their fears of the worst.

“She’s not very good at lying.” Adela smirked to herself while she received daggered glares from those in the room. Social situations had never been a strong point for Adela. She tended to blurt things out.

 

 

The president appeared in the room soon after her speech, her face flushed.

 

“So, where do we start?” All eyes shifted slowly until the Secretary of Defense began to speak. Secretary Lewis picked up a small remote, running through a PowerPoint presentation of his war strategy. Adela hated PowerPoints and didn’t pay attention. The Secretary of the Treasury shift next to her, speaking to the room.

“Your plan is solid. I can see that you’ve put a lot of thought into protecting the American people….but what about other civilians?” Adela rolled her eyes and responded without being addressed.

“My bombs can be programed to create the least civilian casualties.” She was currently the best weapons specialist in the world. She didn’t need to justify her work anymore. Just answer questions and stay alive.

The meeting continued for another hour. General plans and ideas being thrown onto the table and taken off again.

 

\--- --- ---

 

The Indo-Asian council war room made Zayn nauseous. The alliances formed in the room were fragile and he could feel the tension. Sitting at the semicircle desk towards the middle of what once was a court room he peered around at his fellow leaders. He was seated next to the representative for North India and an Iranian princess who chatted peacefully as if they countries had never ripped into Pakistan, taking his country and dragging him into this war. They were here to put aside their differences and create a united front to battle the Europeans from the west and China from the north-east. They were responsible for protecting the oldest civilizations the world has known yet they’d all spent the last 100 years fighting for dominance.

 

_War can make allies out of your enemies._

Resting back in his seat he could see the Queen of Jordan giving him disapproving looks while she spoke to another delegate. Zayn hadn’t bothered to wear traditional clothes or cover his tattoos. In any other situation, he would have been disregarded as a hoodlum and maybe given a lecture for being haram but today he was seen as suspicious, as someone who may sympathize with the west. He tugged at his sleeves a bit and fiddled with his phone until the meeting actually began. He never felt like he belonged with either group but a DNA test had proven where he belonged.

 

Khalid ibn al-Walid was known as the Sword of God. A leader in the army that brought Islam to much of the Middle East, a force that drove against the Roman empire. Zayn looked down at his thin arms and sighed. Only the Hand of God would give him the abilities that allegedly flowed through his blood. He could see it in Harry, the small traces of a Greek hero in him. He moved his lanky body in such a feline manner that Zayn couldn’t hear him sneaking in after late nights, sliding into his bed with wet hair, attempting to use him for his body heat. He could see the agility in Harry but he saw himself as averagely in shape with a good eye for details, not a warrior.

 

\--- ---- ----

 

Liam was one hundred percent sure that he was being followed. A man he’d seen in Rio was now on the train platform with him at three in the morning in Peru. The man looked sunburnt, obviously not from a tropical area. He casually looked down at his phone too often, his eyes scanning Liam with each look. The train was coming into the station; he could hear the metal grinding around the corner.

Liam watched out of the corner of his eye as the man made a quick phone call. Once on board Liam took a seat in the empty compartment he’d stepped into. The man had gotten into a different one. He needed a plan. What if the man planned to come into the compartment? Would he fight him? Maybe he was a tourist who’d seen Liam fight and recognized him on the platform. It wouldn’t be in his interest to attach a random man. He decided to allow the man to make the first move if he came looking for him.

 

The train had rolled for an hour with a few night shift workers coming on and off, snoozing for the duration of their ride before disappearing to their platforms. Liam had just decided that he was being paranoid when two women dressed in all black stepped onto the train, taking the seat directly behind him. They were having a whispered conversation in Spanish. From what Liam could tell they were arguing about which stop to get off at. Their gentle argument soothed him, they reminded him of his sisters that he’d left so many years ago. He was too caught up in remembering that he didn’t notice when one of the women leaned up, close to his ear. He didn’t notice the other uncap a syringe. He did notice when the one closest to him whispered “Attila” into his ear. He also noticed the burning sensation as the needle broke his skin and an anesthetic entering his veins.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Niall hated running drills. His knees hurt, reminding him that no matter how much he ran his legs would always be skinny. It didn’t help that it was raining a cold, slick rain that numbed his face and burning his chest with each inhale. His troops were around him, yelling at each other to keep going. They’d been running for 8km and were rounding the last bend before they fought with each other to get into the bathroom, the first few being graced with hot water. Niall didn’t rush. He had his own bathroom in the commander’s tower. Leaving the course a few feet before the bathroom entrance he made his way to his room. He was soaked to the core and covered in mud. He took care to remove his boots before entering the building. Carrying them in his hands as he ascended the stairs.

Bursting into his third-floor room he quickly stripped, putting the soiled clothes into a bag to be picked up by a member of the volunteer staff later in the day. He was almost in the shower when his cell phone range from the top of his dresser. Picking it up he groaned.

 

“Yeah, Harry.” He was answered with a heavy sigh. “Where’s Z?” He knew Harry got anxious when Zayn went for long trips for the Indo-Asian meeting in Saudi Arabia. Harry had a standing fear that Zayn would abandon him during one of these trips.

 

“He’s gone for a month. They probably will run him ragged with all types of ideas and plans. He’ll come home more confused than ever…” Niall was only half paying attention. Walking around naked in his room he fiddled with papers he needed to read over.

 

“H, he isn’t going to fight. He’s only a consultant. He’ll be back into your arms before you know it. I have to go now.” Harry was starting to say something along the lines of ‘plutonic flatmates’ but Niall ended the call before he could be dragged into a longer conversation. Niall knew that Harry avoided talking about his relationship with Zayn. He’d never met Zayn in person but from the way Harry’s face would light up when he spoke of him they had a relationship that was far from plutonic. Shrugging to himself he finally stepped into the shower, washing away the thoughts.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Louis woke up with a splitting migraine that seemed to radiate through his body. The pain made it impossible to think or move. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to make out the sounds and smells around him. The air smelt like a mixture of wet concrete, mint and sandalwood. He could hear someone breathing and taping a message onto a phone. The person sighed and seemed to approach him.

 

“I know you’re awake. I also know you’re in pain so you can keep your eyes closed. You should know that your genetics test has been ran. You’re a person of importance to the British government. I’ve been asked to take you under my wing. Apparently, your ancestor was a fan of one of mine.” Louis could hear the humor in the man’s voice. He spoke slowly with an accent Louis’s brain couldn’t place but he was sure that he no longer in Doncaster. His headache was getting worse.

 

“I’m going to give you something to knock you out again. When you wake up we’ll talk more.” Louis didn’t protest when he was stuck in the arm with a needle. The medication was welcomed.

 

\--- --- ---

 

_This is complete bullshit. Zayn isn’t even home to agree to this._

Harry had received a call in the middle of the night after speaking to Zayn. The British government had found the descendent of Alexander the Great and for some forsaken reason Harry was being asked to train him. He figured this was an attempt to make him feel more involved. They couldn’t be sure that this Louis kid would want to fight for the west. He could choose a side. Alexander the Great had conquered what is now the Middle East and borders of the Celtic lands.

 

 _He should be with Zayn or Niall._ The thought made Harry shudder. Maybe he should turn Louis over to Niall. By the time Zayn got home Louis would be brought up to speed and in training with the Irish, leaving him out of it. It was wishful thinking.

 

Harry walked quickly through the hallway of the underground bunker. It was located under the river Thames and always made him feel like he was on the brink of death. Turning a corner, he pulled out a bag of fig Newtons out of his pocket. They were his favorite snack and had become a comfort item when he was stuck in the bunker for months after his mDNA test. Popping a square into his mouth and pulling his phone out as he took steps two at a time. He was told to stay in the area until Louis was ready to be transported to his apartment.

He’d already refused to stay in the bunker to train Louis. Louis would be in Zayn’s room. From the length of the texts he’s received, Zayn was not happy about having another roommate. Harry wasn’t allowed to send any information about Louis via text but Zayn had picked up on his hints of ‘Alex from the library moving in’.

 

They’d been a lucky set for long enough. Most descendants lived four to a house. It made it easier for governments to track them and made the world less lonely. When they were younger Harry originally planned to move in with Niall on the Irish base but when Zayn popped up a few days before he packed up he felt like destiny had interfered.

Sitting on the ledge of the outer wall of the above ground portion of the bunker he bit into another fig Newton, reading over Zayn’s instructions for apartment prep. He was good at those types of things. Harry often forgot to do their laundry or buy milk.

 

Niall teased him all of the time about it. They weren’t even old enough to drink yet but Harry had jumped at the chance to live with Zayn in London. No one else had wanted to room with Zayn due to his possible switching of sides. Harry had only seen him a few times in the mess hall but the quiet boy with big brown eyes sparked an interest in him. Niall called him Harry’s Patroclus. They didn’t speak much, with Harry awakening his physical gifts and Zayn constantly mapping out strategies but they fell into a rhythm. A rhythm Harry did not want this Louis, blood of Alexander the Great, and his short shorts to mess up.


	4. In personum

Apparently, Zayn would be coming home soon. That’s all Louis could figure out as he watched Harry rush around the apartment. He’d been living with Harry for two weeks and still didn’t know much about him, besides his bloodline. But he knew plenty about Zayn. He knew that he was sleeping in Zayn’s old room. He knew that Zayn painted a lot and slept a lot and went on trips a lot. He knew that Zayn’s mother lived in Yorkshire but his father had been rounded up and sent to Pakistan. He knew that Zayn’s younger sisters were in a government supplied school that Harry tried to make sound like a perk for those who were of the chosen bloodlines but Louis heard the hesitation in his voice. The school was more of a prison. A way to keep the Malik girls away from Zayn, to use them as collateral if he decided to side with the Indo-Asian alliance. He asked Harry if his sisters would be taken there. Harry only shrugged when he asked, stating that his sister, Gemma, hadn’t been taken because she was older and eligible to join the military forces if she wanted. Louis noticed that Harry got quiet when he spoke of his sister. He understood the feeling. They weren’t to be in contact with their families until they’d chosen their alliances. Louis hadn’t spoken to his family is years but now that he had been chosen to be a war master he worried about their wellbeing. Lottie was old enough to enlist, but she wouldn’t, not until Louis chose. Their entire bloodlines would live or die by their choices.

Stretching out across the sofa Louis watched Harry double check that everything was spotless. He disappeared into what he referred to as ‘the war room’ a few times to make sure Zayn’s paint supply was well stocked.

“Do I get to use that room?” Harry stopped his anxiety filled fretting and smiled at him for a second.

“You can. I keep my weapons in there. Zayn’s paints, maps and notes are in there as well. We don’t really hide anything from each other.” Louis tilted his head a bit. He enjoyed the normalcy of the relationship Harry and Zayn had, even if he’d only seen half of it.

“You guys seem well adjusted. Were you together before the blood tests? Like, did you just _know_ something special about each other?” Harry finally sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Louis’s feet.

“We met at the bunker.” Louis saw the sad smile on Harry’s face. He wouldn’t bring it up again. At least not to Harry.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Harry’s hair was all over his face again. No matter what Zayn did those curls escaped and attempted to choke him. He was convinced that Harry was more Medusa than Achilles. Shifting slightly, he remembered what had woken him up. Louis was in the kitchen. He could hear him trying to be stealthy and pour cereal. Pushing Harry off of him he slithered out of their bed and out of the room. Creeping down the stairs he could see Louis moving around the kitchen, reaching for things on the top shelf.

Louis was at least four inches shorter than him and six inches shorter than Harry and had trouble with the placement of things in the kitchen. Harry wouldn’t let him move things into Louis’s reach, claiming that he needed to learn to push his body in everyday things. Zayn didn’t argue. Louis was to study Harry the same way Alexander the Great studied Achilles. Harry having a protégé was laughable and from what Zayn could see Louis was in _his_ cereal boxes, not Harry’s.

“I don’t think cocoa cereal is organic mate.” Louis put the milk back into the fridge before taking the biggest bite possible.

“I don’t think so either. That is why I’m eating before he wakes up and makes some God-awful protein, coconut oil based, kale shit for brekkie.” Zayn snorted and made himself a bowl, leaning against the counter opposite of Louis.

“You can eat any of my food babe. He goes overboard with the healthy stuff. Lucky for you I do all of the shopping and know how to stash things in that new room of yours.” Zayn had kept several candy bars in his room. Harry found them while he’d been gone and Louis moved in. Their argument about it carried into the silent treatment from Harry and Zayn buying soy creamer for their coffee.

“Are you going to go on a run with us? Haz says you aren’t into the physical stuff but he also said you promised to tag along.” Zayn groaned into his bowl. He’d only promised to go for runs because Harry had nightmares and needed him close for the first few days after he got back from his trips. He figured that sleeping in the same bed would cover the quota but apparently not. Zayn considered hiding in the war room and pretending he was engrossed in his work. Running with Harry, who clearly inherited Achilles speed, was absolute torture. He was about to voice his decline when the doorway darkened with a figure. Harry already had his running leggings and dry-fit shirt on, pulling his snake-for-curls up into a bun.

“I expect both of you to be dressed in fifteen since you’ve decided to have chocolate for breakfast.” Harry bumped against Zayn to get his smoothie materials out of the freezer.

 

\--- --- ---

 

They were taking entirely too long. Zayn was searching for the right shoes and Louis was prolonging his hair routine. Harry tapped his foot aggressively by the door.

“Would you two hurry it up! It’s only going to get more crowded.” They were due at the British headquarters to give a three-month progress report on Louis’s training. Showing up late would not put them in good graces. Both men appeared in the living room in business casual attire. Grabbing jackets and scarves they quickly made their way to Harry’s car before he could yell at them more.

Once sitting in traffic Harry began to quiz Louis.

“Why is the defense of the British way of life important?” He was met with a sigh of annoyance. Zayn chuckled from the front seat earning a swift smack on the arm.

“Seriously Harry, I got this. We were chosen by our government to protect our country’s citizens and traditions. We are the preservers of not only life but a way of life. Without us history would forget Britain and surely the world would be a worse place without it.” The sincerity in Louis’s voice was believable. Harry brushed it off. Louis would be taking a written test, his ability to sell a story needed to be well rounded.

“After the test you’ll have the physical exam.” He’d gone over every aspect of the first test with Louis for the last two weeks. Louis was a quick learner and seemed to have a balance of intellectual and physical strength.

Pulling into the car park they braved the winter wind to the entrance tunnel. Once scanned in they split up. Louis was to go to the makeshift classroom for his written exam, Harry to the briefing room and Zayn to the weapons room for gun training.

 

\--- --- ---

 

He was supposed to take some form of loyalty exam today. While spending three months inside of some underground bunker in London Liam had learned that he was related to Attila the Hun. The women who’d taken him had transported him in a dazed state back to London. For two weeks he was pocked and probed and asked questions about his abandonment of his country. He’d been fed and told the history of Attila. He’d read books on war and completed physical trainings. He spent most of his time alone but other recruits had made friendly conversation with him.

Waiting outside of the classroom where the exam was to be taken he listened to the conversations around him until someone leaning on the wall across from him spoke directly to him.

“How come you’re not in Asia somewhere? You’re related to a Hun right? That puts you on their side.” Keeping his gaze soft Liam shrugged. He’d already figured this out, it hadn’t really crossed his mind to try to escape and cross the Caucasus mountains range. Someone else spoke up for him.

“He can be British by direct birthright. I know a lad who can go either way as well.” Peering down the hall he took in the shorter man.

“Yeah? Is he related to me?” The man shrugged.

“Don’t think so. He meets with the Indo-Asian council though, but comes here.” The answer received mummers from the group. Liam frowned in contemplation. Maybe this would be more complicated than he originally thought.

The door opened and they filed in, taking seats. Liam decided to sit next to the short one. He wanted to know more about this other man, the one who had choices.

They tested for an hour before a break was called for the bathroom. Standing up from his seat Liam extended his hand.

“I’m Liam, blood of Attila the Hun.” He scoffed at his own title. The short man stood as well and shook his hand.

“Louis, great great several more greats grandson of Alexander…the great.” They both chuckled.

“Can you tell me about your friend?” Louis nodded.

“I can, but not here. Maybe we can get coffee with him after this?” Liam scrunched his face.

“Like, outside of here? I’m not allowed to leave. Are you?” Liam hadn’t seen Louis around but he thought it was just an oversight. Louis nodded again.

“I’m a protégé of sorts…” He didn’t get to finish his statement. They were called back to their seats.

 

\---- ---- ----

 

Louis was officially on Harry’s shitlist. He’d just joined them for lunch before his physical exam and brought along a friend he’d made. Now they sat in the canteen, Louis, Zayn and Liam bright eyed and talking about the coming war and where they would fall in line. Zayn was telling Liam about the Indo-Asian alliance and had already invited him to tag along for the next meeting.

He should be happy that someone else was like Zayn, on the boarder of two facets but instead he felt a pang of jealousy. The three of them had so much experience with the world already. They’d all traveled some or escaped being dragged into the war efforts, lived on the edge. He’d been taken to a testing center by his mother the day that they opened. He was only fifteen at the time. Anne knew her son would bring their family glory and save the world. He’d thought that he was blessed and living the life. Now, listening to Liam talk about his life in South America and Louis tell vivid stories about his days of prostitution he felt empty, as if he’d never really lived.

“Haz?” he snapped out of his daydream at Zayn’s gentle nudge.

“Li asked if you’ve ever been to Greece.” Zayn knew very well that he had but Harry figured he was trying to loop him back into the conversation.

“Yeah, yeah I have. It’s very pretty. I saw all the touristy stuff but also where they found Achilles ashes.” Louis leaned in across the table.

“How did they figure out which part was Achilles and which part was Patroclus? They were mingled right? Together forever.” Louis batted his lashes. Harry could almost hear the coo in his voice. Louis had developed a habit of questioning Harry’s sexuality without actually saying it.

“They also had the ashes of Pyrrhus so a bit of matching was done.” Harry didn’t like the story of Pyrrhus. He was a brutal person and reminded Harry that he was capable of terrible things. Liam launched into what he’d learned about his genealogy. Attila the Hun had a large family, leaving Liam with possibly millions of distant cousins. Harry knew a bit about the Hun dynasty and that Zayn met with a lot of the descendants when he went to his meetings. He wondered if meeting Liam would solidify his relationship with the Indo-Asian council, taking him away completely.

 

\--- --- ----

 

They’d been on the phone for hours and Niall was pretty sure it wouldn’t end anytime soon. When Harry got into a mood he needed to talk his way out of his feelings. Usually Zayn received these talks but Zayn was the one to blame this time. Moving around his office Niall hummed in agreeance when he needed to while sorting through his recruit files. They were due to officially sign the alliance paperwork within the week and he needed everything in order.

“ _Maybe I should just go away for a while_.” Niall slammed down the stack he was holding.

“H, we’re gearing up for a world war and you want to go on holiday.” He pulled a face at the phone sitting on his desk.

“ _Not a holiday but I need to figure things out. If Zayn and Liam join the Asian forces what am I to do? Kill my best friend? I don’t know who I am Niall! I’ve been trained damn near my entire life to fight a war but I have nothing to fight for_.” He could hear the rising panic.

“Maybe you should ask to go on a mission. You’ve never put any of your skills to the test.” Harry huffed through the speaker.

“ _When are you coming over? I want you to get a read on the new two_.” Niall let the matter go.

“I’ll be there soon enough. Will you be there for the signing?” Harry hummed a yes.

Shifting through more files, throwing some into a lockbox for transport Niall looked around the office for anything he may have forgotten. His associates would be coming with him as well as the Irish president. Harry was murmuring about dinner plans now. They were supposed to dine with MI6 officers and some American representatives later on in the day. Harry hated those types of meetings. He got fussy about being used as a symbol of Britain’s might.

After hanging up Niall finished in his office and headed down to have dinner with his own men. Harry’s dilemma rang true to him as well. He’d been enlisted as long as Harry had and lost out on much of his youth. He felt more adjusted to military life though. His troops had become his family, many of them people he’d grown up with.

Sitting down with his rations Niall waved to his cousin Danny. They’d come to the bass together and completed their basic training together. Eating and chatting lightly he silently said goodbye to each person. He’d be living in London for a while to hammer out the details of the alliance. He already felt homesick.


	5. Hades meet Persephone

 

When Harry asked to be put on a small field mission he did not mean this. He did not mean sneaking into the United States. He sure as hell did not mean stealing a classified weapon of mass destruction. So, when he was given his mission profile he was tempted to turn it down. He was a killer, not a spy. Louis, Niall and Liam had urged him to take it. Swore that it was a high honor and he could potentially stop the war from happening. Zayn had merely told him to go with his gut feeling about it but warned him that a hero’s death was still a death.

Now, sitting in a stealth aircraft zooming towards the outskirts of Washington, DC he worried. A part of him was thrilled with the thought of adventure but another, smaller, part wanted to turn around and go home. He could feel the plane descending. Checking his handheld, he went over the plan again in his head.

He was to take a taxi to a coffee shop on K Street and wait there for an hour. After, he would walk to a bookstore on J Street with a hot coffee in hand. He hadn’t been told why he needed to have this but he would do it. At that point he would be given voice instructions via an ear piece on what to do inside of the bookstore. His exit strategy would be through a backdoor of the store and into a waiting car. He assumed this part was just a test to see if he followed instructions while maintaining a cover. Clearly a weapon wouldn’t be in a bookstore.

Stepping off of the plane Harry checked his watch before tucking his hands away from the brisk air. He could see the taxi waiting for him towards the end of the hidden tarmac. If all went well he would be home soon enough.

…

Lucky for Harry the coffee shop was almost empty. He’d remembered a moment too late that he was in the States with a British accent. The barista had raised an eyebrow at him when he casually ordered a latte. Now, sitting close to a window, he read a book he’d brought with him. It was a collection of poems by Rumi. Zayn had handed it to him before he left, dog-eared and full of very Zayn-esc notes that only he would understand. The small piece of home made him feel a bit more at ease.

He was half way into “I am Wind, You are Fire” when a light pinging noise echoed through his left ear. It was the signal to leave for the bookstore. Strolling over to the counter he ordered a coffee to go and tucked his book under his arm.

The streets were pretty deserted. It was 9am on a Wednesday, most people were at work or school. The bookstore was easy enough to find. Slipping in he took a half sip of the coffee, giving a nod of greeting to the cashier.

_The weapon is in transit. Stay in character until further notice._

The voice in his ear was unfamiliar, some tech watching via a tapped camera feed. Harry walked to the poetry section, picking up books and scanning their content. The voice had mentioned the weapon. Was he really supposed to take a weapon in a bookstore? Why was it even coming here? His internal questioning stopped as the voice began to speak again.

 _The weapon will enter the store in ninety seconds. You are to bump into the woman wearing a floral buttoned up shirt. Spill your coffee on her. Apologize and follow her towards the bathroom to help her clean up….and Styles, don’t blow the accent this time._ He was certain that the voice belonged to one of the snobby upper-class techs hired to work for MI6 fresh out of Cambridge. Taking the top off of his to-go cup he pocketed it just as the front door opened with a gust of wind.

The girl in the floral top wore a wool cream colored pea coat over it. The coffee would leave a permanent stain. Harry felt slightly bad for her, she was merely a pawn in this. He assumed the man behind her was somehow involved with the weapon. He was large and militant in stance with a bored expression as he leaned on the counter, speaking to the cashier as if he came in often. Yes, he was involved, and the cashier!

Harry stopped his day dreaming to drift further into the shelves, taking steps that lead him to the section floral shirt had gone into. He picked up a book a few paces way from her. Time to put on a show.

Crossing his feet; he spun towards her with a question on his lips. Tripping over his feet his upper body made contact with hers, spilling hot coffee all over her coat and shirt. He paused in surprised embarrassment before stammering out

“I..I am so sorry. Let me…I have a Tide pen in my pocket but you need wa…” he pointed towards the back where the bathrooms were. He knew if he said ‘water’ he would give himself away. It was one of the few words he just couldn’t say without sounding completely British.

Floral shirt gave him a half smile.

“You’re fine, things happen. Yeah for the stick if you don’t mind. Try to get it out before it sets in.” Harry pulled the pen from his pants pocket. He carried one with him at all times for his own use, being prone to spill food.

He handed it to her and waited for her to walk towards the bathroom, following a few paces behind. The man who’d followed her in popped up around the corner.

“Everything ok?” Harry nodded and tossed the now empty cup into the trash bin that sat between the bathrooms and the rest of the store.

 _Shoot the man in the chest, grab the girl and be outside within the next minute._ Harry felt himself go cold instantly. He hesitated for a split second. What was going on? Where was the weapon?

_NOW!_

The Baretta Pico was out of his pocket and swinging through the air before he could think. All of his years of training were being put to use. The man hadn’t even moved before two bullets hit his chest. He would die within minutes. The cashier was screaming but Harry had no time. Sprinting to the bathroom he threw the door open. Floral shirt was standing directly inside, stunned from the sound.

He grabbed a handful of the her still damp shirt, yanking her forward and out of the bathroom. The backdoor was only a step away from the bathroom. He managed to keep his left hand on her, pocketing the still hot gun in his right pocket and opened the door before she started to resist. Her legs locked under her and she tried to pull back.

Harry jerked around, his back propping the door open and yanked her. She collided with his chest, trying to push off of him. It seemed that she hadn’t thought to scream yet.

The SUV was right outside the door with the back door open. Spinning their bodies, he shoved her in backwards and climbed in after her.

“Good job Styles.” It was the voice from his ear piece now coming from the front seat.

\--- --- ---

She’d been kidnapped, or was _being_ kidnapped, they were still in the process. Her mind raced through the logistics before the more human part of her got caught up to speed. SHE WAS BEING KIDNAPED.

“Why” that wasn’t what was supposed to come out. She was supposed to scream or be kicking but her instincts were clouded over by years of social awkwardness and enough intelligence to make a person stupid. The man who had taken her…and ruined her coat…only looked over at her. His face was set but had a confused look around the eyes. He was not in charge. She began to memorize him.

Around 6’2, thin build, light green eyes, his hair seemed to be the color of tree bark in the winter, he smelled faintly of sandalwood.

“Tree” that wasn’t supposed to come out either. The driver spoke again.

“She’s in shock.” Was this shock? Is this how the mind behaves in shock? She didn’t like shock. Shock was stopping her fight or flight instincts from jumping in.

They were driving through the city at a normal speed. Where were the police to chase after them? Why weren’t these men waving guns in her face and demanding things of her? Were they new to kidnapping? They were headed out of the district, taking her in the direction of Virginia.  The car took an exist right before the polling station down a service road.

She figured she should be watching her surroundings. If her saviors got in contact with her she would need to provide location information quickly.

 Her mind stopped.

She’d just been kidnapped from the US government. She was broken free from her captivity. Were these men saving her?

They were crossing a field now. She could see a small plane sitting with the powerful engine roaring, ready for takeoff. The driver spoke to Tree again.

“When you two get on the plane strap her in and administer the anesthetic located in the bag. She will sleep through the flight.” Her brain still hadn’t realized these were bad things, that she was being pulled from a car and on to a plane. It didn’t tell her to try to slip away when Tree took her coat off or when he uncapped a syringe. It did tell her that it was unsanitary to inject someone without prepping the area first. It didn’t tell her to kick away as she fell asleep and Tree put a blanket over her.

\--- --- ---

The girl was asleep before they left the ground. Harry could feel his hands shake as he sat back in his seat. He told himself it was shock but the truth was he was excited. Adrenaline ran through his body but it was starting to wear off now that they were on their way home. Turning around in his seat he looked back at The Voice who’d joined them.

“So…who are you and why do we have her?” It felt like a critical yet dumb question to ask now that they were flying through the air.

“I am MI6 agent Bryant. She is the weapon we were instructed to retrieve.” Harry waited for more information. He received none. Turning back around in his seat he peered at the sleeping girl. She didn’t look dangerous. Perfectly normal but then again, he was sure people thought he was normal and he’d just killed someone and wasn’t feeling the least bit upset about it.

His hands stopped shaking but his mind still ran on high. It was the most thrilling day of his life. He was made for this.

**\---    ---    ---**

 

Zayn reread the text from Harry before turning to Louis.

“H. is back safe; he’ll be at the bunker for the rest of the day doing a debrief.” Louis only gave him a head nod. They’d been waiting up for two days. Harry hadn’t told them the details of what he was assigned to do or how long he would be gone. Now that he was back Zayn could get some sleep before he came home and took over their bed.

Standing from the sofa he picked up the wrappers from the burgers and junk food they’d eaten. Louis had suggested a ‘lads’ night out’ while Harry was away. It didn’t take long for either of them to figure out that they didn’t know how to be proper lads. Instead they ate and watched musicals. Louis had given him a shock when he sang along to Zayn’s favorite Bollywood film. Louis had a passion for absorbing every bit of culture that he could reach. They were more alike than Zayn had originally thought. With Harry gone Zayn got a chance to learn more about Louis’s past. He’d ran away from home because he thought he was a burden to his family. He had a brilliant mind that picked up and kept information well. He also had a nosy streak. Asking questions about personal matters. It didn’t feel intrusive. Louis was the first person who questioned Zayn out of friendly interest rather than as a means to gather information for the war. He was a humanizing factor that Zayn didn’t realize he needed.

 

\---    ---    ----

 

“You took a girl.” Niall couldn’t contain the fury and awe in his voice. Harry sat across from him looking at his hands on the table. He barely nodded his head before Niall started again. “You can’t just take people Harry.”

A cough from the other end of the table reminded him that they weren’t just friends discussing what they did over the weekend. They were in the second of the Irish-British peace negotiations. Harry had been asked to join so the meeting could double as his debriefing. They’d only gotten to the part where Harry returned with ‘a scientist of great interest’ before Niall forgot that he was a diplomat.

Returning to his professionalism he redirected himself back to the speaker. This woman, who Harry had taken, was some sort of mad genius who made personal sized bombs that killed specific people. According to the speaker she would be the key to ending the war. Whoever possessed her held the keys to the doomsday. Britain now had her…because Harry _took her_. He didn’t realize that he was glaring at his friend again until someone else spoke.

“That is impressive. Even before that information we’d already discussed having all of our combative troops dispatched to the UK borders to protect our islands. With this, we may be able to save more Celtic and Anglo blood.” Niall could see that Harry was staring at his hands harder now. He hadn’t known why he had to take the girl. He only did as he was told. He’d acted like a solider and the emotions were starting to set in.

Harry was dismissed from the meeting; locking eyes with Niall before his exit. They would have dinner together with ‘Zayn’s Liam’ as Harry put it.

 

\---     ---     ---

 

Liam was intrigued by Niall. They’d been talking for hours with Harry in the canteen. The Irish man had a way of speaking with joy in his voice even when speaking about gruesome things.

“You think I can come train in Ireland with your boys now that the alliance has been made?” Liam sipped on his tea causally while asking but he was itching to get out of the bunker. Speaking to the others had made him eager to see more of the war prep. Niall chewed a bit of his second sandwich before answering.

“We’ll be doing cross training now. Covering the islands from all sides.” He took that as an invitation. Liam turned his attention to Harry.

“How was your mission? All go well?” He could feel tension roll out of Niall next to him. Harry had been quiet during most of their dinner and hadn’t eaten much.

“It went well. I did what I was supposed to do. You’ll probably learn about it soon enough.” Liam nodded. He understood that he wasn’t cleared to know everything yet. He was starting to attend update meetings but nothing on the level of Niall and Harry. He had the same information as Louis and Zayn. Just not the freedom.

Niall decided to change the topic.

“So, Mr. Hun. Have you found someone to bunk up with? You’ll be able to leave here, soon right? From what Harry has told me you’ve breezed through everything thus far.” He ran with the change of subject. Harry was upset about something but he didn’t feel like their relationship was strong enough to ask. Harry would open up to him in due time.

 

\---    ---     ---

 

Harry just wanted to cuddle with Zayn. The last two days had been hell on his mind. He didn’t know how to feel about himself. He’d killed someone and kidnapped another and didn’t feel any remorse about it. The only emotion that he felt was anxiety about Louis possibly moving out and Zayn moving back into his bedroom. Zayn being close every morning brought him more joy than he’d like to admit.

Walking into their apartment he could smell whatever Louis and Zayn had for dinner mixed with cigarettes they tried to cover. Zayn was sitting on the sofa with fluffed, freshly washed hair, wearing a hoodie. He couldn’t see Louis but could hear him speaking softly from his bedroom. He was allowed to call his family now. Since being picked up by the defense front he’d reconnected with them, called them every week.

Yanking off his boots and coat Harry curled into Zayn’s side, breathing in his scent.

“Not so good?” Zayn always knew how Harry was feeling, even when he didn’t want to share.

“I killed someone.” It came out barely as a whisper. He hadn’t spoken about it at the debriefing. Agent Bryant gave the overview of the mission.

Zayn just wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing his forehead.

“We all are killers. A lot more will come.” It wasn’t what he wanted to hear but Zayn tended to speak in truths rather than feelings. They stayed curled up on the sofa in silence for a while before Zayn pushed Harry off of him softly.

“Have you taken a shower since you left here?” Harry sighed. He hadn’t.

“You want to wash me up?” Zayn rolled his eyes. Pulling Harry off of the sofa he pushed him towards the stairs.


	6. Dealer's Choice

They hadn’t come for her yet. Whoever had taken her had put her in an underground room and left her. She was visited twice a day by a woman with a British accent. In the morning, the woman brought her eggs and milk and a notepad with a pen. At sunset, she received a sandwich and the notebook was taken away.

She’d been making sketches of Tree, the man he shot and the plane they’d been transported in. The entire ordeal played repeatedly in her head. She wondered when they would come and demand that she build nano-bombs for them. She wondered if she’d see Tree again, tell him that he ruined her favorite coat. She wanted him to know that good clothes were difficult to come by and would become harder once the war officially started. She wanted to tell someone something. Her mind was racing against itself. At least her last captives allowed her to go outside.

Standing up from her seat on her bed she stretched her limbs and began to jog in place, completing mathematic equations in her head. She refused to allow herself to break. She wouldn’t give up any more of her research. She wouldn’t be the reason the world ended.

She was moving into the beginnings of a yoga pose when the door opened. It was too early for dinner.

“Come with me.” It wasn’t the person who brought her food. This woman looked militant. Adela unfolded herself and walked behind the woman with as much grace as she could. She knew this would come but fear was creeping into her quickly and her knees felt weak.

The walk was long with winding halls that seemed to go deeper into the Earth. When they finally stopped at a heavy looking door she was shaking slightly. The woman escorting her didn’t speak, only opening the door and pointing inside.

Adela held her breathe and stepped inside. The room was lowly lit and warmer than the hall. The door closed behind her. The room held two plush chairs facing each other. She sat down in the chair facing the wall rather than facing the door. She didn’t want to see what was coming.

 

\--- --- ---

 

 

Liam knew what he was going to do was a terrible thing. He knew that he would never forgive himself. He knew that Harry was entirely too calm next to him.

For him this was his last and most difficult loyalty test. He had to do this or risk being terminated. That was the term that the commander used with him when he was told his task. Harry had been with him and given him a sympathetic look. It wasn’t until the next day that Harry explained to him that those who did not do as they were told, particularly those who had skill sets that could be used against the army, were killed.

Harry was walking with him with a gun in his hand. He’d given Liam fair warning that he would shoot him in the head if he failed to comply. He’d said it so blandly that Liam understood that Harry had done this before. He knew that Harry had belonged to the military since the beginning but he hadn’t witnessed him in action until now. It was terrifying how quickly he switched personalities. The friend he had made was gone. This was all business.

They walked towards a designated interrogation room to interview the scientist Harry had kidnapped. Liam could feel himself start to sweat. Speaking to people was never his strong point. He could answer questions but this time he would be administering the questions and helping Harry interpret her answers.

Swinging the door open he was met with the back of a head. Her hair was slightly matted. Harry had told him that she wasn’t any luxuries like hair products, having to use body soap as shampoo.

He followed Harry around the room until they were facing the girl. Harry nodded his head for Liam to take a seat. It was time for him to put on a show.

The girl was staring at a spot in the dark corner, just to the right of Liam’s face. She sat up tall, unmoving. She was ready.

Harry placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder, standing slightly behind and to the left. It was time to begin. Sitting up a bit taller Liam was sure he was more afraid than she was.

“Adela. We have taken you from the custody of the US government. You are here to assist the United Kingdom in our war efforts. Do you understand?” He’d rehearsed this introduction for an hour. Saying it out loud made him feel less confident.  He didn’t feel intimidating at all.

Her mouth twitched a bit but she said nothing. He watched her for any change, any indication of what she was thinking. He had rehearsed several questions but now, looking at her and knowing all that she had done he forgot them.

“You are a brilliant scientist who has effected the course of our species. This war is your fault so you damn well be prepared to fix it.” It came out of him in a harsh rush. He hadn’t really thought about it until now. This woman, this small fragile woman, was the reason he didn’t have a family anymore.

He caught a slight sway of her body but she said nothing.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Liam was doing well. He was telling Adela about himself and how he’d been affected by her work. Harry hadn’t thought about taking a blaming approach. He was accustomed to making demands for information and beating it out of people. He could tell by the slight changes in her posture that she blamed herself as much as Liam accused her. Liam leaned away from Harry’s touch and placed his elbows on his knees. Adela took a deeper breath through her nose.

“We need you to design some things for us. We will end this war but we also need to rebuild the world. Will you help us?” This was it. Harry held his breathe for the split second that her eyes slide from the wall to Liam then back to the wall. Harry could see that she was taken off guard. Liam was an unexpected variable in whatever equation she’d done to prepare for this.

“Maybe.” Her voice was small and a bit unsure but it was what they needed. Harry hadn’t taken Liam into the room with any expectation of it going so quickly.

Harry moved in front of Liam and squatted down so he was level with Adela.

“Welcome to the team love.”

 

\--- --- ---

 

Adela was back in her room trying to control her tears. She hadn’t expected her interrogator to be so smooth faced and gentle. The man had given her a rundown of what her technology had been used for. He looked her in the eye and told her about his family’s death. A tester of one of her missiles had gotten loose and blown up an entire apartment complex a few years ago.

She remembered the accident. It happened very early in her development. She’d allowed the UK military to have some of her design prototypes back when she believed she was doing good for the world.

Somehow, she had managed to never actually meet someone who’s life she had ruined. She spent all of her public time speaking to people who had had their cancer cured by her work. Listening to him angrily accuse her of murder, of killing his loved ones rocked her to her core.

Now, sitting on her bunk she could feel her body shack. Everything she hated about herself had been confirmed by a pair of sad brown eyes.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Louis could feel a bubble of fear grow in his stomach. Listening to Liam describe his experience with interrogation made him nervous. Louis had always charmed information out of people; he would never be able to do what Liam did. He couldn’t even imagine what Harry was capable of. He’d only seen him in their training sessions like the one they were in now.

During drills Harry became a different person. He let off rounds during shooting practice that always found their mark. During hand to hand combat he hit with no mercy, leaving bruises all over his opponent. He may have snapped Zayn’s neck if he didn’t stop himself during their last session. Louis swore he saw a golden light radiate from Harry when he was being violent. He was made for war.

Louis leaned his head against the cool concrete blocks of the underground walls of the gym. Niall had knocked him on his ass during a sword fight and now his head throbbed, nausea taking over. Throwing up during training was a common occurrence but Louis didn’t want to be the one to do it today. He could see Liam and Harry throwing jabs at each other across the gym. They moved like boulders with legs. Brute force with no mercy. One of the things Louis had one everyone else was his ability to control his body. All of his years as a prostitute and stripper had trained him to move better than the others.

Sighing he pushed off the wall, swinging around to meet with Niall on the mat again. He told himself it would be worth it.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Zayn paced the floor of the hallway outside of the council room. He could feel an anxiety attack working its way through his chest. The Indo-Asian alliance had called in an urgent meeting and he could only think of the worse reasons for it. The other representatives were rushing in past him. Taking a deep breath, he walked in with the rush of people and took his seat towards the back of the room.

The president of Japan led the meeting this time. She wasted no time to begin.

“We have new intelligence that the United States plans to declare war against the European Union soon. After years of failed negotiations, the UK has stolen a weapon from the US. We are currently unsure what the weapon is. Up until now only we and the US have had access to nuclear weapons. With this new development we believe that whatever the UK has taken must be extremely dangerous. Now, more than ever we must stand together against those who attempt to destroy our traditions.”

Zayn could feel eyes sweep over him. He knew that today was the day. He would not be allowed to leave the room without declaring himself. It was time to choose a side.


	7. A King Declares

 

Harry tossed his spear in the air, watching it nearly reach the 50ft roof of the training room before falling straight down back into his hand. He repeated the motion several times before catching the spear one last time, twisting his wrist and sending it flying into the targets across the room. He watched it strike and received glares from those who stood around him. Most of the trainees feared him but some hated him just because he was good at everything they were learning. He didn’t care, not today.

Zayn had been gone for two days. He’d climbed out of their bed in the middle of the night after receiving an encrypted message. Harry hadn’t heard from him since. Reaching for another spear he aimed for a different target wall and let it fly, almost hitting a descendant of the royal family of Denmark. The girl whipped around and s1tared him down. Instead of engaging in any duels he decided to leave the room. Pivoting on the tips of his toes, he jogged towards the door.

Walking to the elevators he randomly punched a floor number, not caring where it actually took him.

Stepping out he realized he’d taken himself to the floor that housed basic supplies on one side and held cells for future prisoners of war on the other. He’d already stolen coffee a few days prior and was sure the stock secretary would rat him out if he got caught in the food again. Instead he turned and marched down the hall with mostly empty cells. Some contained early deserters. Some held trainees who hadn’t passed their exams but weren’t really threats. Those would be released once the war started, free to fight as civilians.

Harry reached Adela’s cell before thinking that she was who he was there to see.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Adela jumped a bit when her door was opened. It was the middle of the day and she hadn’t had any interactions with anyone since her brief interrogation. She looked to her left and saw Tree standing in the doorway awkwardly with his key card still in hand. She watched him have a mental debate before walking into the room and sitting next to her on the bed. He peered down at what she was drawing. It was a rendering of a pond she could barely remember. He looked around before speaking.

“You need air. Come with me.” Adela placed the pad on the bed and stood up with him. He walked her up the hall to the elevator and pushed in a code to the top floor. She was sure that what he was doing something against the rules. They stepped out and he walked towards a desk and spoke swiftly in a low voice to the person sitting there. The person’s eyes shifted between Tree and Adela becoming more panicked with each sentence that was whispered.

Tree nodded towards her, indicating for her to follow him out of the door. They passed through two more sets of doors before she felt the air for the first time in months. The air was warm now, she’d missed the winter. Inhaling deeply, she followed Tree to a car parked a few paces from the doors.

Sitting in the passenger seat she caught view of herself and nearly screamed. Her hair was stuck to her head and her skin looked dull and uneven. She could see the cracks in her lips and how thin she had become.

“I’m taking you to my place for the weekend. If you try to run I will kill you, but I think we need to speak less formally.” She nodded. He pulled out of the car park and drove for a while before she spoke to him.

“What is your real name?” Her voice came out dry and raspy.

“Harry. Did I give you a fake name before?” His eyebrows came together in confusion. She smiled a bit.

“No. I’ve just been referring to you as Tree.” She offered no explanation but saw a dimple appear in his cheek. He pulled into a parking spot in front of a row house what she guessed were in the Primrose Hill area of London. The houses were painted in bright pastel colors. The opposite of what she would have imagined a murder to live.

They walked to the door of the pale blue house, Harry unlocking the door with a series of keys. She followed him into a small mud room that opened up into a decent sized living room and kitchen. The furniture looked plush and comfortable. He pointed upstairs.

“We have a cot set up in the…office… you can sleep in there. I’m sure you’d like to have a proper shower first. Extra toothbrushes are under the sink. Second door. I’ll put on tea.” She didn’t hesitate to mount the stairs. Peeking into the first door she assumed it was the room she would be sleeping in. It had a cot in the corner and what looked like art supplies and parts of weapons on shelves.

Going into the bathroom she was surprised by the variety of products in several crates. She took her time to pick out a body wash, shampoo and conditioner. She assumed what she picked out belonged to Tree. He had massive ringlets bouncing around his shoulders that appeared to need a lot of maintenance. It would make due.

After taking the longest shower that she could she drenched herself with a body butter that smelled like Tree. It wasn’t until then that she realized she didn’t have clothes. Peaking her head out of the door she yelled down.

“Hey…I..I need clothes or something.” She heard a soft chuckle come up the stairs followed by footsteps. He walked past her and went into the room across the hall. She could hear his rummage before appearing again holding shorts and shirts.

“I’ll go buy you clothes while you eat. Don’t open the door for anyone. If my roommates show up they will let themselves in. Don’t freak out.” He looked her over through the crack in the door.

“Medium tops, C cup bras, medium pants, sweats?” She shrugged in agreement. She didn’t plan on being fashionable. Closing the door gently she got dressed before going downstairs and to the kitchen. Tree had set the table for one. He’d made a panini with a small salad and cup of fruit. A kettle sat on the stove with hot water.

She ate slowly and drank several cups of tea. Wondering around the kitchen she noticed that the food options varied like the bathroom products. Whoever Tree lived with had very different taste from him. Stepping into the living room she ran her fingers over the books on the shelves. Volumes containing ancient poems and plays sat next to bound novellas. Grabbing one she sat on the overstuffed grey sofa and began to read.

Adela was two chapters into Dante’s Inferno before she noticed someone was watching her.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Louis watched the girl lounging in their living room, reading one of his books, before taking a step further into the room.

“Hello love?” She jumped a bit. Eyes wide and terrified for a moment before something clicked in her mind and the panic subdued.

“Are you one of his roommates? One of a Harry’s?” Nodding silently Louis closed the gap between them and extended his hand.

“Louis.” Shaking his hand, she gave him a weak smile.

“Adela.” The audible yelp that escaped Louis’s mouth was unflattering even by his standards. The way she down casted her eyes let him know that she knew that he knew that she was a prisoner. Bouncing on the balls of his toes he clapped his hands together and awkwardly looked around the room.

“Well I see that you have a cuppa and one of my books so I really don’t have anything else to offer you babe. Did Harry tell you when he’d be back?”

“He went to get clothes for me.” Louis nodded his headed and decided to leave her alone. He didn’t think he had high enough clearance to find out why a weapon in human form was currently in his living room. He would allow Harry to speak for himself when he returned.

Turning around he headed upstairs to hide.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Niall paced around his quarters in the bunker. He didn’t mind the room but it was hard for him to think with the amount of commotion on the floor. He could hear people moving around in their rooms and in the hallway. He had a few hours before he flew to the Netherlands to sure up a peace treaty.

Deciding to go above ground he sent a text to Liam to meet him. The two men had become good friends since living in the bunker together. They had most of their meals together and Liam was allowed to attend more meetings now, often taking detailed notes and discussing strategy with Niall afterwards.

Liam was already sitting on the low wall separating the car park from the building when Niall arrived, staring at the night sky.

“Ey Li. What do you want to eat before we fly out?”

“Don’t know mate. I was thinking we can link up with Louis and Harry.” Niall nodded in agreement, pulling out his phone to call Harry. The phone rang a few times before Harry picked up.

“ _Hey Niall_.”

“Harold. Liam and I have a few hours to kill before we fly out. Want to grab a bite?” He heard some shuffling around and Harry mumbling to someone before coming back on the line.

“How around we get a delivery here? We have a house guest.” Niall felt his instincts spike but agreed to the arrangement. Turning to Liam he nodded to the car.

“We’re having dinner at theirs.” Pushing off the wall Liam grinned.

“I’ve never seen where they live.” Niall chuckled. Liam was itching to learn more about their makeshift crew. He’d spent hours grilling Louis on Alexander the Great during one of their trainings. Instead of being annoying it was enduring and humanizing for the rest of them.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Liam couldn’t help but stare. Standing in Zayn, Harry and Louis’s living room he was amazed by how normal everything looked. He hadn’t seen a proper home in years. He was so engrossed with the decor that he didn’t notice Adela standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him with apprehension. Louis was fussing with bags of food in the kitchen while Niall and Harry argued over what to watch. It wasn’t until he turned to look at the art on the wall leading up the stairs that he saw her.

He felt his whole body go cold.

“How did you get out? Why are you here?” He grabbed the banister preparing to climb them to grab her. As he was placing his foot on the first step Harry called out to him.

“Liam. Adela is staying with us for a bit.” He hadn’t completely finished his sentence when Niall pushed passed Liam to gawk up at her. Liam barked out a laugh. He hadn’t expected to see her but it somehow felt appropriate.

“Well darling come down and join us.” He motioned his hand for her to come down, pushing past Niall who had turned his gaze to shoot daggers at Harry. He didn’t break eye contact when he spoke through his teeth.

“Adela, welcome. Harry what the fuck did you do now?” Harry smirked at him and walked back into the kitchen. Adela plopped on the sofa next to a still nervous looking Louis. Liam took a seat on the arm of the chair clearly more comfortable with the situation than Louis. He could hear Niall and Harry having a whispered argument in the kitchen. Adela was chewing her cheek and staring at the television but clearly not paying attention.

Leaning in gently Liam touched her arm.

“I want to apologize for being so mean to you. I was just doing my job. I real...” Adela cut him off.

“Harry has already threatened to kill me today so no worries darling. I’m still a prisoner.” Louis shifted uncomfortably next to her. Liam didn’t know how to respond and remained quiet until Harry came back into the room.

“Foods all set up. Ladies first.” Adela huffed at his attempt at lightheartedness and went to the kitchen.

Liam slipped into her spot on the sofa, joining Louis in his accusing stare at Harry.

“You two can join Niall with the bullshit. We need to move quickly with her and she isn’t the type to be bullied into anything.” Liam nodded in agreement while Louis made a sound similar to Adela’s before going to get his own food.

 

\--- --- ---

 

The group were nearly an hour into eating and watching football when the door opened. Adela instinctively slid behind Niall who had sat between her and Harry. She barely noticed the way Harry had taken a gun from under the coffee table and slightly pointed it towards the door. Within a breath the gun was lowered and Harry was marching towards the mud room, yelling.

“Where the hell have you been?! Why haven’t you called me in _days_?!” The last word came out in a growl. Adela realized that she had yet to witness the full extent of Harry’s abilities to scare the shit out of people. Niall gently pushed her closer to his back while Liam crossed the room to shield her on the side. Louis stood up, facing the group.

“I think we should go for a group walk! Out the back door, the lot of you. Adela grab a pair of my shoes.” The men backed away from her and she could hear Harry and whoever he was yelling at having a proper row just outside of the front door. She noticed that Harry had pushed the person out before they could have seen her. She was in danger and Louis was trying to mitigate the damage.

Quickly slipping into a pair of Adidas that were handed to her she jogged out of the backdoor with the boys and out of the gate to the back garden that led to the next street over.

They walked for a few blocks, each looking over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Adela broke the silence.

“Who was at the door? Are they going to kill me?” She was answered with a round of reassuring ‘no babe’s. Louis, who had warmed up to her a bit, gave a more solid answer.

“That was Zayn…Harry’s…partner?” He looked to Niall to certify his statement. Niall simply shrugged and mumbled along the lines of ‘complicated twats’.

“Yeah so anyway. They’ve been having a bit of time lately. Zayn coming home to house full of people and a woman living with them would not be a good time for any of us.” Adela let out a small laugh. She hadn’t considered something as simple as arguing partners. Her time as a captive had erased any idea of normal relationships.

They eventually walked to a park, taking over the play set. Liam pushed Adela on the swing while Niall and Louis tried to plow each other into the ground on the see-saw.

“How the hell are all of you so normal?” Liam chuckled in her ear.

“We’re just kids babes. Despite being soldiers. We wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t have to.” Adela allowed that to turn over in her head. The nagging part of her brain told her that this group of friends would be having drinks somewhere near a university if she hadn’t gone and fucked everything up for them. She wanted more than anything to set things right.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Louis let out a string of swear words in Niall’s direction. Niall had unexpectedly jumped from the see-saw, sending Louis to the ground.

“Sorry, Louis. Liam and I have a flight to catch soon. We need to walk back and make sure its safe for your and Adela to go back in there.” Louis stood up, brushing his bum and scuffed.

“I’m a fucking assassin. I can handle my mates having a domestic.” Nonetheless he followed behind Niall as they walked back to the house.

 

\--- --- ---

 

They were having sex. Niall knew Harry and Zayn were a not-a-couple couple but he never thought about their home life. They were definitely having sex and he was not comfortable with it. He’d much rather have walked in to them throwing things at each other. Louis pushed him through the doorway and giggled.

“Spot squirming. You never heard two dudes going at it before.” He hadn’t but pushed at Louis anyway.

“Are they always this rambunctious?” Liam made a face as he and Adela came into the kitchen. Louis lifted his head for a moment as if he were contemplating the usual noise level of his roommates.

“No. H hits my wall sometimes when he bottoms. I know it’s him because Zayn has an appreciation for architecture.” He shrugged and walked into the living room Adela following him. Liam shrugged and began looking for his things. Niall aggressively stared at the wall until he undeniably heard an orgasmic moan. Snapping out his daze he grabbed his wallet and the jacket he’d left on the sofa next to Louis.

As he and Liam made their exit he heard Louis speak to Adela matter-of-factly.

“They’ll fight over the shower in like twenty minutes.” Niall let out a small chuckle. He’d forgotten what it felt like to tease friends. Adela would be fine with the three of them. Harry had gone over his plan with Niall in the kitchen earlier.  As unorthodox as Harry was, Niall trusted him to do his job.


	8. I declare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I've been moving around.

Zayn was very pretty. Adela couldn’t help but to study his tired face from across the kitchen table. He was focused on his breakfast but eventually stopped ignoring her and put his spoon down to address her.

“So, you’re the weapon, eh?” His question had a playful air around it. She gave him a small smile.

“So it’s been said.” He chuckled at her. Zayn seemed to not be fazed by her presence. Adela felt more at ease with him than she has with any of the other men. Something about him radiated a certain calmness.

“I’m sorry for not introducing myself last night. It got a bit…” Zayn completed his sentence with an upward hand gesture, indicating Harry, who could be heard moving around upstairs.

“It’s no problem. The others told me that you weren’t expected to be back from wherever you were. Are you a spy? I’ve gathered that Niall is a tactical person. Louis said he’s an assassin. Liam seems like he’s just new in general. Harry is…” Adela finished her statement with a gesture similar to Zayn’s. He frowned a bit before taking another bite of cereal and answering.

“I’m not really anything. I train for the worst and pray for the best.” Adela nodded at him in sympathy. She had spent the night accepting that the men around her, except Harry, weren’t the monsters that she wanted them to be. Something about Harry still scared the hell out of her. He had a spark in his eyes that couldn’t be trusted.

Zayn pushed his chair back and took their empty bowls to the sink.

“Well love, I have some work to do around town. I’ll see you this afternoon?”

“I’ll be wherever Harry takes me. Is that him singing upstairs?” The smile Zayn gave her was different than the one she received before. This one had an intimate history.

“Yeah.” Instead of continuing the conversation he walked past her, through the living room and out of the door.

Adela stayed seated and waited for her capturer to come for her.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Harry sat down at the picnic table in the park behind his house. He’d decided to bring Adela back to the park instead of questioning her in the closed space of his house. She was sitting on the swings a few meters from him, her face turned up towards the sun, eyes closed in a moment of bliss.

If Harry had lived in a different time he would have thought she was attractive. He was always attracted to brilliant minds and Adela was the most brilliant person on the planet. He watched the wind blow in her curls for a while, trying to see into her mind. She swung her legs a bit but didn’t bother to fully pump them.

“We need to discuss your inventions.” He yelled out towards her. She didn’t bother to open her eyes but nodded. Harry appreciated that she wasn’t going to fight him on this. Standing up, he went to take the swing next to her. The sun felt warmer here.

“If you were to build new nano bombs, what would you need?” She kicked her legs out a bit before finally looking him in the eyes.

“A lot of materials and a lot of time. I destroyed my prototypes and I’ve hidden the blueprints.”

“Well darling we have few resources and less time. We both know that you’re not going to make it out of here alive without giving us what we want so let’s figure out how we’ll get this done.” His voice was low, rough and genuine. He didn’t want to kill her but he wouldn’t be allowed to let her live if she didn’t work with him.

“All men must die Harry. Even those of us who play God.” She addressed him with a certain coldness. If Harry were to be honest with himself she reminded him of him. They were both destructive, Harry was just more accepting of his purpose, Adela would need to come around.

“Men must die, and we must kill them.”  She scowled at him but didn’t protest.

“Get up, we have to get back to the bunker and you into a lab.” She got up after him, walking behind him casually. He knew she wouldn’t run away. She was merely creating memories.

The ride back to the bunker was quiet. Once there he took her to a floor lower than the one that housed her. He could feel the hesitation in her steps now. She was afraid.

Stopping in front of the lab doors he spun around to face her. He hadn’t realized how small she was until now. The top of her hair barely reached his collarbones. If anyone were to come up behind him they would not have seen her, he blocked her entire frame from view.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to crowd her more.

“Just do your thing. I will be watching over you so don’t do anything stupid but you have nothing to be afraid of.” Stepping aside he allowed her to walk through the doors on her own accord. He knew that she needed her space to work. Following behind her he examined the lab. He hadn’t needed to enter the room before. Science was never his strong point or something that interested him.

Adela started at the closest wall to take inventory of the supplies. He figured it would take her awhile to figure everything out so he took a seat on a stool at a table that didn’t look dangerous.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Niall wanted nothing more than to lay across his desk and sleep. He had spent the last four hours going over charts containing the names of providers of provisions across the European Union. They were scheduled to have their first official joint meeting now that all peace treaties were signed. The United States would be declaring war on them soon and they needed to be ready.

The nagging voice in the back of his head still blamed Harry for this. The war was inevitable but Harry’s actions had set it in motion.

Pushing away from his desk he decided to roam the halls of the bunker. He wouldn’t get anything else done until he allowed his mind to wander to other things. The hallway that led to his office was empty but he knew he would find people if he went to another floor. The building never closed and with the war within reach the population had swelled.

He roamed through a few halls before finding Liam and Louis in the library crowded around sheets of paper covered in words and drawings, books around their feet.

“What are you two working on?” Niall took a seat on the edge of the table. Liam leaned back into his plush pallor chair, stretching his legs. Louis looked up with bloodshot eyes, cracking his neck before answering.

“We’re mapping out some evacuation plans for a few cities. People who live in small towns have been brought closer already. It’s going to be biblical.” He gestured towards the books and Niall noticed they were extremely old. Niall picked one up and flipped through the pages.

“This is in French. You speak French?” Louis nodded. The pages contained hand drawn images of Nice and Paris. The pages in front of Louis contained a new version of the maps. The underground tunnels that once ran under the cities were redrawn to accommodate for changes. Niall picked one up and studied it.

“I assume Zayn drew these. I know you aren’t this talented.” Louis snatched the paper away and smoothed it gently on the table.

“Yes, he did, but WE are to carry out the evacuations so how about you leave your dirty fingers off.” Niall grabbed another map, this one of Stockholm. It had extra lines that accommodated for the deep snow that was expected to fall. One day Zayn’s work would be considered art but for now it would serve as classified documentation.

Liam sat up and grabbed another drawing of another city.

“We need to have most of these done by next week and send them off.” He looked more stressed than Niall had ever seen him. He hadn’t shaved in weeks and his skin looked pale from being cooped up in the bunker.

“Well, once you’re done run a copy to my department. I’m figuring out how to feed all of these people.” Niall hadn’t really considered how much food and water it took to keep people alive until he’d gone over the rations protocol. Looking at the drawings before him, he began to realize how important everything was becoming. They, a group of young men, would be responsible for millions of lives. The voice in the back of his head, the one that was mad at Harry, reminded him that they would be responsible for ending millions of lives too. His frontal cortex rebutted: only if Adela does her job.

 

\--- --- ---

 

It had been weeks since Adela went on her weekend excursion to Harry’s house. The guards who babysat her in the lab still whispered about it. In such a serious and closed off community, any bit of gossip lingered for longer than it should. Harry had been lightly reprimanded for taking her and rumors about _why_ he’d taken her had made their rounds.

Her guards believed they were sleeping together. They were under the impression that Harry’s frequent visits to the lab were part of a larger series of rendezvouses. The truth was far less sexy. He was to check on her progress every few days and provide her with the supplies she needed. The problem was that she was struggling to recreate her work. She knew all of the formulas but every time she tried to do the mechanical side of it, to put it all together, her hands seemed to rebel against her. She’d nearly killed herself a few days prior when she deposited too much of a solution into a chamber. The guards accused her of sabotage but luckily Harry had been there to rescue her and care for her wounds.

Flexing her burnt fingers under the microscope she shuddered at the thought of what her creation would do inside of someone. The current version contained a poison rather than explosives. Harry had explained that they couldn’t waste any gunpowder and she had to figure out a new way to kill people.

Pushing back from the table she swiveled her chair to face her companions.

“I’m tired. Can I go back to my cell now?” The guard shifted his gun on his shoulder.

“Your boyfriend said he wanted you brought to his room after you finished.” She ignored the smirk he gave her. She could tell that he’d been waiting to take her to Harry. She knew Harry hated living in the bunker but with the war so close he’d moved in to be on call.

She slid off of her chair and fell into her designated spot to be searched before leaving the lab. It had all become mundane now. The process moved quickly and she followed the guard out and into the lifts to Harry’s room.

The room was well decorated with some of his weapons of choice and books. The guard lingered in the doorway after Harry let Adela in. Harry slammed the door in his face and turned to her.

“Have they been harassing you?” He circled around her to the table that their dinner sat on.

“You know they are. We’re sleeping together remember.” He scuffed and started putting diced potatoes on a plate for her. It had become part of their routine. She wouldn’t admit it to him but she enjoyed his company, he was the only person who didn’t threaten her constantly, though he still reminded her that he could kill her.

“How are your hands?” he didn’t wait for her to answer and pulled her hands towards his eyes. He took a few minutes to closely examine every inch of her fingers, gently turning her hands over. If anyone were to walk in they would feel justified in believing the rumors about them. Once satisfied with his examination he dropped her hands and walked to his bookshelf and grabbed a few bottles of something. He came back to the table and motioned for her to sit down.

Working on each finger he cleaned her wounds.

“The project is going well? We need to have something soon. Evacuations are starting and war has been officially declared today.”

“Oh?” he kissed the tips of the fingers of her left hand.

“Yes, the States aren’t happy that we took you from them.” She laughed at his mockery. Pulling her hand from his grasp she turned to her food.

“The first batch is ready for testing. Are you going to test them here?”

“No. we’ll launch them into enemy territory. We have the DNA of some people we’ve needed to terminate for some time.” Adela merely nodded. The time had come.


	9. Forgive your Fears

Liam felt queasy. He was sure that the clammy skin of Niall’s arm against his meant he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable but Niall remained silent, so Liam kept him mouth shut. This was his second interrogation and nothing like when he spoke to Adela. He had only scared her into telling him things. What Louis was doing across the room was different.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the man lying on the ground screamed in pain, the sound of a bone in his torso breaking echoing in Liam’s ears. They had been in the room for hours now. Niall and Liam asking questions, Louis inflicting pain when they were refused answers. Louis’s smaller hands and feet seemed to make his hits more precise and far more painful.

Niall inhaled sharply before looking down at his notebook of questions. Liam could see small specks of blood on the pages. They were at the end.

“You have provided us with a great amount of information. Although we will kill you we will spare your family. As you know the Ukrainian government plans to side with us against Russia. We will use your DNA to find them and shelter them. Do you have any last words that you wish to be passed along?” Niall’s voice had remained monotone the entire time until now. He didn’t talk about it but Liam had caught on that he didn’t like to directly kill people, not when they were at his mercy.

After waiting fifteen minutes with no response Louis unceremoniously went to the table next to Niall to retrieve his handgun. In one swooping move he sent a bullet into the man’s chest. They never destroyed the faces. That was a rule Liam didn’t understand but he got up robotically to close the man’s eyes. He could hear Niall whisper a Hail Mary under his breath and Louis let out a deep sigh.

They had two more spies to interrogate that week.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Being an assassin was not as fun as Louis hoped it would be. It had been three weeks since he’d been told that he, Liam and Niall would be part of an interrogation team. They’d killed four people already and didn’t know how many had been terminated by the other teams. Adela’s tracking drones were extremely accurate in finding deflectors and spies. Each day a new group of people were brought in to be questioned and killed. Each day another group died.

Louis separated from Liam and Niall after their last kill of the day. The clean up team were already outside of the door to hose the room down and burn the body. The last guy had offered his children up to save his own life. The disgust that build in Louis’s stomach reminded him that he still had some form of moral code. He told himself that his family was safe because he offered himself up. _They would be safe_. He had to remind himself more and more each day.

Pushing into the large shared bathroom he stripped down and turned the shower knob as far right as it could go. The water could probably boil a person but Louis could barely feel it.

He hadn’t been this numb and felt this dirty since he slept with his first john for money. The feeling clung to his bones and he knew he’d never shake it off. He was stained.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Zayn’s eyes were bloodshot and he looked frightened. Harry had tried to ignore Zayn’s quickly failing health for months but he could see most of the bones in his lover’s face now.

“Are you going to tell me why you aren’t eating? I need to hear something from you right now or I’m running protocol.” Zayn flinched but wouldn’t turn to look at him. The last time Zayn’s eating disorder surfaced he’d nearly starved himself to death and Harry yelled at him. They’d made a plan that if he ever got bad again Harry would put him on a feeding tube.

“I’m just stressed about everything. I’m worried about everyone ya know.” He was looking out of the window of their bedroom, scanning the street below. Harry was sure that he’d barley left the room in the few days since Harry was last home. Climbing on their bed Harry took Zayn into his arms gently, feeling the bones of his arms.

“I know, love. I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately. Phase one is almost done.” Zayn pushed his head into Harry’s chest. It was getting harder and harder for them to communicate. Zayn still refused to be part of the war efforts directly. His contributions were just large enough for him to still be considered an asset but after phase two Harry wasn’t sure what use Zayn would be if he didn’t put on weight and agree to fight. Harry was starting to feel like he didn’t know anything anymore.

 

\--- --- ---

 

The clock next to Liam’s bed said it was 3am. He needed to get up in two hours to run daily drills before breakfast but his body refused to sleep. Every noise sounded like the bunker caving in to him. Every person on patrol who walked past his door was the family of one of the men he killed, here to seek revenge.

Sitting up he decided to give up on sleep and let his anxiety take over. He needed to adjust to the feeling before he went into combat. He pushed himself up and began to get dressed. Picking up discarded items from the floor he reminded himself that he needed to start deciding what personal items he would need to bring to the front line. They were allowed to take whatever they could carry. He didn’t have any family heirlooms or photos of sweethearts he only had a necklace given to him by a lover from years ago. He decided to put it on now, suddenly feeling the need to keep it safe.

Before walking out of the room he marked another day on his calendar, inching closer to the day of reckoning.

He went to the top floor of the bunker, the only floor with windows. It housed the sanctuary. Walking into the sacred hall always gave Liam a chill. He was never comfortable with religion. He noticed someone sitting in the pews and decided to let them be. He walked up the ramp until he reached the doors to the exterior and left the building.

 

\--- --- ---

 

Niall prayed everyday now. He prayed for the souls of the people he killed. He prayed for the safety of his friends. He prayed that he would be forgiven. He prayed that one day he would hear the voice of God and make sense of all that was happening.

He’d given up on logic when they started killing people for information. When the cold war started years before he’d hoped that the powers that be would come to an agreement. He’d told himself that they surly would find a way to allocate and share resources. He was ashamed at how wrong he’d been.

Now he sat in the chapel and did the last thing he could think of. He no longer trusted in man.


	10. Babel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After traveling for 3 months and getting stuck in a lot of situations (I think i met Bill/Alex/Gustaf/Valter Skarsgard's cousin in Iceland) I am stable again and will be back to my regular posting schedule. Also from here on out the chapters will be named after Mumford and Son's songs because I've been listening to the a lot

 

Harry rushed down the hall with as much speed that his graceful feet would allow him. It was nearing 1am and he didn’t want his footsteps to wake anyone up. He stopped in front of the door he needed and opened it as softly as he could, sliding in unnoticed and closing it gently.

Adela slept curled up in her small bed. Harry could make out the shape of her body under the thin sheet, her hair sticking out of the top. He wasn’t comfortable with her still being treated like a prisoner. Winter had arrived again and the rooms were freezing. It was torture of the lowest caliber. That was all about to change anyway.

Moving around the room, he gathered the few things that belonged to her and put them in a duffle bag. Picking up the coat she’d been wearing when he met her he laid it across his lap as he sat at the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake.

“Adela darling. Get up, we need to leave.” She shifted in her sleep for awhile before awakening. She rose from the bed in a confused state but allowed Harry to guide her without any protest. He put her coat on her and helped her into her shoes. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he placed his hand on her lower back as he led her out of the room.

He took her to the lift, up and out to a waiting van. Niall occupied the front seat next to the driver. Never being good with abrupt interruptions of sleep and he dozed peacefully with his head against the window. He would sleep for the duration of the ride.

Adela climbed into the back row before Harry, shivering in her seat as they began to drive off. Her coat wasn’t providing enough protection.

Pulling a blanket from the back of the van he stretched it between them and pulled her close. She fell back to sleep on his chest without ever saying a word. He decided to allow everyone their last few hours of sleep. They could be briefed later.

\--- --- ---

“I’m on my way. Yes, I got everything….I know what I’m doing Louis.” Zayn snapped into the phone as he threw all of his and Louis’ personal items into the bookbags next to the door. They’d gone over their deployment plan before but Louis was being annoying about particulars. He did one last run through of the house before slinging both bags over his left shoulder and locking down the house. Taking the outdoor stairs two at a time he slid into the driver’s seat of the all black SUV parked outside.

Liam was scrolling through the directions given to the on the communication device.

“We’ll be at the drop spot in about two hours. Louis is freaking out.”

“Yeah, he’s just been yelling at me about his blanket.” Liam rolled his eyes and reconnected the device to the dashboard of the car as Zayn drove off. Zayn wove through traffic at a speed slightly higher than the posted limit. He felt anxious about being in public now, even in the early morning hours. He knew that they were safe but he wanted to get to the command safe house as soon as possible.

They made it to their destination in the woods outside of London with Liam only gripping the seat twice. Grabbing their bags, the two men moved through the trees and passed through the security system to be met by Louis, his sister and a grumpy looking Niall in the living room.

“About time you lot got here. This is Lottie, she’s just graduated from training and will be joining us.” Zayn watched Louis give his younger sister a worried sideways glance. Louis had worked for years to keep his sisters safe and happy and now one would be fighting with him at war. She shifted nervously next to him and gave Zayn a small wave. Zayn decided to forgive Louis for being annoying.

“Hey, welcome. Shall we get started?” Louis nodded grimly and walked towards the next room, everyone falling in line behind him. Harry and Adela were sat on the sofa silently reading dossiers to themselves. Zayn picked up a copy and sat next to Harry, hitting their knees together in silent affection. Harry nodded his head without looking up and reached his hand out to the table, sliding a plate of food towards Zayn.

He read and ate with everyone else until it was time to discuss. Harry cleared his throat and looked around.

“Adela baby, you’re going to have to learn some defense moves with Lottie starting tomorrow. Also, declare yourself to our coalition.” Zayn watched the two exchanged stern looks. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the bond they had developed but Adela seemed to respond to Harry with less protest now. Zayn wasn’t feeling jealousy but something about them made him feel uneasy.

Lottie smiled gently at him when he averted his eyes towards her. Maybe he was being obvious. Looking down at the thick stack of pages in front of him he shifted through the photos of targets attached to the maps he’d been drawing for months. Everything for their first mission was laid out. They were to fly into Russia and take out a faction of deflectors who thought they’d escaped the long arm of the western Europe alliance. They would need to kill most by hand and gather DNA samples for Adela’s nanos to handle the rest. It would be straight forward but held a high risk of injury or death. The easiest ones were the most dangerous.

\--- --- --- ---

Lottie would be fine. Louis repeated the phrase in his head every few minutes as he watched her and Adela run through defense drills in the basement of the safe house. Adela was more athletic than he’d thought. His sister’s body had changed since the last time he saw her. She’d lost all of her baby fat and developed muscles suitable for hand to hand combat. He watched as she grabbed Adela with force and held her tightly, slinging her towards the ground. Adela corrected herself to avoid landing on any major bones, stood up and turned, simulating running away.

“That was perfect babe. Just remember to zigzag as you run. If they can’t take you they will try to kill you.” Adela nodded at Lottie’s instruction, whipping sweat off of her brow. Lottie stretched her legs and addressed Louis.

“I need you to come at her from the side while I go head on. She needs to learn to duck and dive.” Louis wasn’t used to taking orders from his little sister but he trusted her to do her job well.

“Alright then. Addy darling, I apologize if I hurt you, it’s me job.” He was answered with two sets of rolling eyes. For a split second he felt like he was at home. In the next second he realized he was home.

\--- --- ---

Liam could feel his stomach turning. He thought he was ready for their mission until he started to put on his uniform and double checked his mission bag. The blackout van for them would be arriving soon and he was sure he was going to vomit before it got there. Walking to the door with his pack strapped to his back he watched Harry pull his hair up into a high bun. Louis was correcting Lottie’s straps while Niall and Zayn fussed over Adela. She was the least prepared for this but their commander wanted her attached to Harry until they knew for sure that she wouldn’t run away.

The gravel outside began to crunch under the wheels of the van. Walking single filed out of the door Niall had less than three seconds to move out of the way as Liam leaned forward and began to vomit on the ground. The jerking of his organs felt nearly orgasmic as all of the tension in his body was released. He stood back up to everyone but Lottie ignoring him. She walked over and rubbed his back gently.

“All better?” Liam realized she looked like Louis if the world hadn’t beaten him down. He’d lost all of his sister’s and didn’t want to see Louis experience that pain. He made a secret vow to her that he would get her home safe, not just for this mission but for all the others.


	11. Thistle and Weeds

Zayn could feel Adela shaking on his left and the murderous energy flowing from Harry on his right. After traveling by stealth plane for several hours they were nearly at their drop point. Niall was walking around double checking their parachutes, making sure Harry’s harness to attach Adela was secure. She had protested loudly that she didn’t want to be on a buddy pack but Louis calmed her down with assurance that it was a one time precaution. He was good with her. Zayn knew he should make more attempts to interact but his anxiety was getting the best of him. He relied on the lads to do everything and knew he needed to stop that but for now he would let it be.

Liam sat across from him. Due to scheduling conflicts Liam hadn’t actually done a jump yet. The simulator in the bunker was pretty accurate but they were about to jump in the dead of night into snow covered Russian mountains. Zayn watched Liam look out of the small window for third time since Niall gave him his parachute.

“Eh Li, I’ll go before you, follow me down. H and Adela will come last after we secure the spot.” He saw the relief come over Liam. Neither of them were good at being leaders but this was different. They all needed to assist in this.

Niall made a signal for everyone to take their position. Louis stood up to get between Niall and Lottie. Zayn wiggled out of the tight space between Harry and Adela, hearing her sigh in annoyance as Harry grabbed her to strap her to himself. It wasn’t an appropriate time but Zayn thought she looked like a disobedient kangaroo cub being put back into its mother’s poach. He’d draw the image latter.

Niall slid the hatch open, the cold air blasting every one of Zayn’s senses. One by one he watched his friends disappear into the night sky. Without thinking he turned around to look at Harry one more time before diving.

\--- --- ---

She didn’t want to admit it but having Harry’s giant body against hers on the way down was Adela’s saving grace. She would have frozen to death if he hadn’t engulfed her. He hit the hard snow with an expertise that the rest of the group hadn’t developed yet. He unlatched her and grabbed for his gun in one swooping motion, nudging her to grab the handgun strapped to his leg. She knew his commander told him not to allow her any weapons but Harry hadn’t set any precedent that he followed orders correctly.

She took the gun and switched off the safety, looking around for any signs that they may have been seen.

Niall moved softly through the snow a few yards away, the moon guiding him. Adela walked between Liam and Harry as they moved as quickly as they could through the snow and up the mountain to the outpost that was supposed to be 10km away. She did her best to stay low and small as Lottie had instructed but the gear attached to her frame made it even harder to move. She had everything she needed to collect DNA samples for twenty people. Louis insisted that she wouldn’t need that many but Adela, being a scientist, needed to be prepared for everything.

Every few yards she saw each of the men rotate around her and Lottie, they were to remain in the middle. Lottie would stay with her in the outskirts once they reached the outpost until they were signaled to enter. She was sure that Louis had arranged this to protect Lottie from any stray bullets but appreciated the company of anyone who wasn’t a Tree-person.

By the time they reached the outer wall Adela could no longer feel any part of her body. Crouching down behind a tree, she and Lottie waved goodbye to the men as they raised their machine guns and walked into the camp.

\--- --- ---

 _It’s cold as fuck for no reason_. Niall knew he should be focused on the mission and not getting killed but his mind kept going back to how cold it was and how _unnecessary_ Russia was as an entire country. No sane person would choose to live up here. He was literally clinching his jaw to prevent his mandible from freezing. Wiggling his fingers around the trigger of his gun he swung it upward to check the trees knowing he wouldn’t find anyone because no one would be in a tree when it was this _cold_.

Spinning in a crouched slow circle one more time he stopped when he could put his back against the wall of the encampment. The wood wall felt like steel against the four layers of clothing he had on. Reaching into is frontal pack he pulled out a miniature thermometer and groaned silently at the two digits behind the negative symbol.

They would need to move fast or risk dying from hyperthermia. Zayn crouched next to him on the wall, eyes trained on the trees in case of a back attack. Niall knew the girls would signal them if anyone approached but appreciated Zayn’s commitment. He knew Zayn wasn’t fond of ground work.

The moon gave them just enough light to make out their unit mates across the entrance on the far wall. A small crackle went off in his ear. He could feel Harry staring at him before his voice came in lowly.

“Walls higher than we expected. Gonna hoist Lou up over the top, be ready to draw fire.” Niall placed his hand to his ear piece.

“Roger that.” Zayn’s hand on his shoulder let him know that he’s gotten the instructions too. They stood and steadied themselves facing the entry way with guns angled to take fire. He could see Liam and Harry cup hands for Louis to step into and fly into the air with ease. He caught the upper ledge with his fingertips, twisting at the hips and sending his feet over his head, releasing his grip and disappearing over. Niall wouldn’t tell him but he thought Louis had one of the most amazing bodies in the world. They waited for what seemed like forever before the entrance slowly opened, Loui’s blue eyes catching the light.

 _Go time_.

\--- --- ---

Liam decided he was actually in a video game. It was the only way he could deal with the fact that he was running into an enemy camp. He could make out figures several yards away, they would be spotted within seconds. Something instinctive, something ancestral told him to drop and slide to the right just as the first bullet ripped through the air. Harry and Louis had also taken cover behind the first building. He opened his clip as he felt a foot that he knew was Louis’s use his back as leverage to climbed the building. Taking shots in the general direction of the other soldiers he could hear Harry moving around the side and aiming deliberately at someone. The scream that pierced the night air let him know that Harry had hit his target. Taking a chance, he pocked his head out more and saw several bodies, though still moving, on the ground. He inhaled deeply, the frozen air slicing at his throat and charged forward, shooting in all directions that he knew the boys weren’t in.

He quickly reached the center of the camp and all of a sudden couldn’t feel the cold anymore. Bullets were flying everywhere as more and more men woke up and realized they were under attack. Spinning to his left he ran face forward into an enemy solider. Panting heavily, he began to panic as the man shifted his gun towards Liam’s chest. Before he could pull the trigger the front of his head seemed to explode. Liam felt the hot spray of blood cover his face.

“Got you covered mate. Z and Ni need help on the flank.” It was Louis, sharpshooting from the roofs of buildings. Turning slightly more he took off between more buildings, shooting anyone who came towards him, feeling some bullets catch in the out layer of his winter clothes.

\--- --- ---

They were going to run out of ammo if everyone kept opening fire. Harry didn’t mean to be critical but he wanted to take out as many people as possible. He knew Adela wouldn’t be trilled about having to kill captured men. Taking aim, he shot at an angle that went through one man’s chest and into the stomach of another.

He dove towards what looked like a command post, kicking the door in and searching the room for anyone. Before turning to leave he kicked a large locker in the corner. The locker yelped.

“Come out and surrender or I’ll light your cowardly ass up.” The door fell open with a trembling man hitting the ground. He looked young and afraid. Harry grabbed him by his hair, ignoring the screaming and drug him to the camp center.

\--- --- ---

From his perch on top of the buildings Louis could see nearly half of the camp at any turn. He used his riffle to pick off men who tried to sneak up on his mates before jumping to the next roof. Something about this felt normal, like they were playing a round of paintball and not killing men. The dark pools around some of the bodies told him differently though. He _was_ killing and he was enjoying it.


	12. Tompkins Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me and all the positive feedback!

Adela killed someone. Well, she’d killed a lot of people but she this time it was directly. Harry hovered over her as she leaned against a tree, her mask off, showing small rivers of blood on her cheek where she’d been scratched and a spot that looked like a beginning of a bruise. Lottie was trying to shove Louis away as she double checked that the man who’d tried to sneak attach them was dead. Harry had witnessed part of it. As they were coming back to the girls a figure appeared from the other side of the snow bank. Harry watched as it punched Lottie from behind. They were too far away to safely shoot him; the girls were on their own. He watched as Adela took the butt of the gun he’d given her and brought it down on the assailant’s head repeatedly. He wanted to ask why she didn’t just shoot the man but that could wait until later.

But for now she was sat next to the dead body, staring at the night sky, face covered in blood. Harry was thankful that all eyes were on the girls least someone notice the semi-erection he’d gotten. He knew it was bad but violence excited him more than anything else lately.

Crouching down next to her he gently took her mask from her hands and begun to put it back on her face. The mission wasn’t over yet. They needed to complete the next phase.

\--- --- ---

Zayn could see how horny Harry was. He knew from experience how much his partner enjoyed pain. They’d experimented with varies gadgets when they’d started sleeping together but Zayn could never get into it. It was one of the issues with their relationship that they agreed not to talk about. He watched as Harry attempted to be gentle with Adela but he could see the itch behind his eyes. He could see how Harry wanted to hit her, not as punishment but purely because it felt good.

Striding over, he put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Addy, we have some captives tied up. We need you to take samples. We’re going to recruit them to be spies but if they cross us…” She nodded and stood up, using Harry’s other shoulder as leverage. Zayn turned and walked back toward the camp with her in toe. No one else came. Adela trekked next to him for several yards before he broke the silence.

“You ok? The first kill is always a bit…messy…” He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say but she gave him a jerky head nod.

“It needed to be done. He attacked us.” Zayn stopped and turned to her before they reached the clearing where the men were tied up. He could really examine her face under the lights of the camp. The blood had crystalized onto her skin and she was turning a deep ashen color. He needed to get her out of the cold soon before she lost feeling permanently.

“Alright babe. Get over there and take some blood. We’ll handle the rest.” She nodded again and marched forward into the clearing, swinging her bag around to get her supplies. Zayn decided to sit back and watch her work. He made sure to be seen just in case one of the captives tried to hurt her but it seemed that they were afraid of her. Each man stared in horror as she stuck the first man in the row with her syringe. They didn’t stop squirming until they began to realize that she wasn’t poisoning them, at least not the first round.

After Adela collected small vials of blood she pulled out a slightly larger syringe, this one full of a gel substance. The squirming and gaged begging for mercy begun again as she injected each man with nano-bombs. She backed away towards Zayn just as Niall and Liam came bursting into the clearing.

He cursed under his breathe. If these two were doing the questioning with him than that meant Adela would be with Harry, Louis and Lottie. He didn’t trust the Tomos to tell him if Harry got flirty and he sure as hell didn’t trust Harry.

Adela handed him a small gadget with numbers and nobs he didn’t understand.

“This is the detonator. I set it so each number corresponds with each man.” She tapped on the bottom where Zayn could see the vials of blood attached to some sort of feed that told the nano-bombs who to make explode.

“Got it babe. Go back down the mountain with the others. We shouldn’t be long.” Niall hummed an agreeance and Liam gave her a salute as she walked out the clearing as fast as she could.

\--- --- ---

Louis was trying not to notice but Harry was giving off awkwardly aggressive vibes. He’d thrown the body of the dead man over his shoulder without any thought and taken it further off their path. Louis knew he hadn’t buried it by the short amount of time he’d been gone. Now he was pacing and looking up the mountain towards the camp. Louis wanted it to be a nervous pace but it wasn’t, Harry was eager for something.

“H. I’m calling the extraction team. Look for the others while I set up the flags.” Harry seemed to snap out of his trance for a second to nod. Louis signaled to Lottie to follow him down hill to set flags and flares for the plane.

“Is he always so strange?”

“Hell if I know.” He shoved a flag into the thick snow and handed a few to Lottie.

“Does he have a crush on Adela? He seems to dot on her a lot.” Louis stood straight up and gawked at his sister.

“That’s it innit?! Oh thank fucks. I thought he was getting off on killing people! He’s just all up her ass isn’t he.” Lottie threw a spare flag towards Louis, watching it flutter to the ground soon after leaving her hand.

“They should be a thing, unless we have some protocol that mad scientists cannot sleep with demi-god warriors.” Louis shrugged.

“I think it’s more to do with Zayn. He and Harry are sleeping together.” Lottie grabbed the fallen flag in her hand and ran at Louis.

“Why was I not in the know on this? You have to tell me these types of things.” After all of their years apart Louis could still see his nosey little sister in the woman before him.

\--- --- ---

Niall was considering becoming a vegetarian. The smell of burning bodies was far too similar to roasting pigs. Three of the seven men they’d captured decided they’d rather have death than to spy on Russia. He saw that Zayn had his eyes closed when he shot each of them but joined Niall and Liam in their silent moments of prayer. Niall wasn’t sure if he was praying for the souls of those they killed or for his own redemption. Morally he knew the line didn’t exist anymore. They were all enemies of someone and any of those men would have done the same to him.

Walking out of the now burning camp and setting the four spies on their way he looked down at his hand, covered in the falling soot. Some of that soot contained human remains. Reaching down into the snow he rubbed all over his hands to try to cleans himself. A baptism by snow. He knew he’d never feel clean again.

When they reached the next clearing the rest were assembled and watching the sky for the extraction jet. They’d made it out of their first mission with only a few minor wounds.

\--- --- ---

Liam had never experienced total exhaustion until now. Even after traveling the world and sleeping rough. Nothing compared to the depleted feeling that took over his entire being once he was safely in his seat on the jet.

His eyes refused to stay open. Harry was explaining what happened to the someone. The low slow drawl of his voice along with the hum of the twin engines sounded like a lullaby to Liam. He tried to open his eyes again but they felt swollen shut. Someone laid a blanket over him. He wanted to thank them but his jaw seemed to be unable to move. A body sat next to him. Something in the back of his brain told him it was Lottie. Soft and warm. Her arm against his was the last thing he felt before sleep took over completely.


	13. Winter Winds

 

It took several weeks and three more missions for Liam to get into the routine of war. Each mission was fairly the same and he trusted his teammates to do their parts. They were a proper unit now.

During their latest mission Louis got shot in the arm. Instead of panicking Liam helped Adela patch him up and carry him to the pickup point. He’d hoisted Louis in his arms and held him until they landed.

They were back in the bunker now. Adela using the correct tools to remove the bullet and stitch the wound before any infection could begin. Louis was doing his best to keep a hard face but Liam could see the pain in the way he held his jaw and the tears mixed in the dirt and sweat on his face. Once the last stitch was in place she turned to Liam.

“You have anything I need to look at?” he watched her eyes roam over him for any hidden wounds. This was part of their routine too; Adela checking for damage and fixing it. They had a medical team in the bunker but it felt better to have her do it. She knew their bodies.

“Nope. I’m good this go around.” He stood from his seat and walked towards the door before stopping to turn around.

“Louis, you need help in the shower.” He was answered with a middle finger and a wince. He’d help his friend get into his pajamas later.

\----- ----- -----

Harry could feel the burning on his outer thigh as the water hit it but he didn’t want to look down yet. He just wanted to enjoy his shower before he had to deal with the repercussions of his actions. He washed every part of his body before twisting his torso to look at the leg. The water had washed away most of the dirt from the area. He could see patches where his skin had ripped off when he slide on a brick road earlier in the day. It wasn’t horrible but it would hurt for a few days and he would need to wear shorts to allow it to breathe.

Sucking in air through his teeth he applied soap to the torn skin, rinsing it quickly before leaving the shower stall. Drying off and gentle pulling his underwear on he walked out of the bathroom to find Adela and Zayn asleep on the sofa in their shared common room. They all technically shared the space with another unit but they were on an overnight journey.

Bending down so his lips were against Zayn’s ear, he kissed it a few times until Zayn woke up.

“Hey, go into the room.” Zayn was too tired to protest and shuffled his way off the sofa and into the room that held their bunkbeds. Adela wiggled in her sleep from the lose of warmth. Her eyes fluttering open slightly to peer out.

“Hate to bother you but I need some ointment and a big plaster.” He moved his leg so she could see it if she wanted to. She didn’t look, only pointing in the general direction of the supplies they’d stolen from the medical team. As Harry gathered what he would need she shifted into a sitting position, watching him come back around.

“Why are you naked?” He tugged at the end of his boxers and sat down.

“Why are you not?” she sucked her teeth and pocked at the tender skin while she decided what product to put on it. Harry watched her blend some things before continuing.

“You are the only person on the team who I haven’t seen naked.” She gently rubbed something cold into his skin. He felt his muscle tense up involuntarily.

“Because I’ve never had a reason to be naked in front of you.” She smoothed two large pieces of cloth over the area and taped them down. When she sat back her entire body shook with a yawn.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight? Lot and Liam are having a bit of a cuddle in the bunk next to mine.” She put her hand out for him to take and led the way into the room she shared with Lottie. They didn’t say anything else as Harry shimmied his way under the duvet on Lottie’s bed, trying not to disturb his leg. Adela turned off the light before getting into bed. He could see the outline of her body in the dark and what looked like her pajama bottoms landing on the floor.

“Naked ‘Dela!”

“Go to sleep.” She turned her back to him. He shifted again until he felt comfortable enough to go to sleep. He’d kick Lottie out of the boys’ room in the morning.

\----- ----- -----

Zayn was trying to pretend that he wasn’t upset that Harry and Adela slept in a room together. He had no reason to be. They had no romantic inclination towards one another and fought like siblings. Watching them now, Harry was trying to take toast off of Adela’s plate after he swore off bread less than two hours ago. It was a very Harry thing to do but, being honest, Zayn wanted Harry to do his Harry things with _him_. It was childish and dumb but he never really accepted that he and Harry never actually dated. They would always be stuck in the twilight of ‘if things were a bit different’. Their relationship would be forever tainted by war.

Finishing his breakfast, he went upstairs to have a smoke before going for his daily run. These smoke breaks were becoming his refuge. The unit did everything together now. They shared bedrooms, bathrooms, had all of their meals together. Liam and Louis gave up smoking a few weeks prior but he needed it. He needed to inhale the smoke and feel lightheaded, even if only for a few minutes just to get way from the…whatever it was that was creeping around his edges.

\----- ----- -----

His sister was enamored with his best friend and he couldn’t find a way to stop it. Louis had been watching Lottie and Liam flirt with each other for weeks now and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy about it or not. A part of him wanted them both to be happy but he didn’t necessarily want them to be happy together. They were sitting on Liam’s bunk again, reading books separately but sitting close enough that one could read the pages of the other’s book if they wanted to. They weren’t doing anything but Louis felt like they were.

“Ey Li, ummm do you want to go with me to…shoot?” It was a desperate and childish move but he just wanted them apart for a while. Maybe if they spent time apart they would realize their thing was just out of convince and nothing serious. He’d watched it happen with Harry and Zayn. As soon as they had other chances they’d separated and everything seemed to be working out fine.

Lottie gave him a curious look but didn’t say anything, only nudging Liam with her elbow to stop his reading. Louis raised his eyebrows and repeated the question, this time with more certainty in his voice.

“Yeah mate, I can always improve.” Liam stood up and took his time stretching ang putting on his shoes. Louis led them out of the dorm area and up to the shooting range. It wasn’t until Louis grabbed a double shotgun that Liam placed his hand on his shoulder.

“We haven’t slept together.” Louis rolled his eyes. Of course, they haven’t, no one had enough time or privacy to have sex.

“I didn’t bring you up here to shoot you, you fucking idiot.” He sighed and swung the gun around, away from Liam.

“I also know that you’re a good man and will do right by my sister, so..do that then.” Liam grabbed a matching gun and headed towards the targets.

“I will, you know I will! I just really like her. She’s like you but attractive.”

“I may shoot you for that.” Lifting the gun, he released a tester shot, hitting his mark.

\---- ---- ----

Niall was never good with spending time with people. He liked people but truly felt his best when he was alone. The problem was, he hadn’t been truly alone in over a month now and was a smart mouth comment from hitting one of his trainees. They weren’t listening to his instructions and his headache was beginning to throb.

“Guys, if you don’t get these drills right you will die. Do you understand that? Don’t learn it and parish.” He received concerned looks from some and an eye roll from a few. Most of these kids were from the country side and had never dreamed of needing to be soldiers. They were just leaving high school and instead of going on to uni or doing a gap year they were here with him.

Rubbing his face Niall took a step back and surveyed them. They were trying. He knew they were but they were just all so bad at everything. Walking around he corrected foot placements and gave pats on the back. He took his spot at the back of the room and blew the whistle around his neck, watching as they practiced takedowns again.

\----- ---- ----

Adela could feel tension building inside of the bunker. They hadn’t had a new mission in two weeks and were starting to annoy each other. She could hear the sharp, agitated intakes of breath whenever someone spoke. The curt, snippy answers when questions were asked. She needed something to do. Going into the common room seemed like the only option.

Louis was sitting on the floor near the bedroom door, legs crossed and concentrating too hard on a puzzle. He’d told Zayn that he was busy earlier but she could see that he hadn’t made much progress in the last hour. Stepping around his as quietly as she could she grabbed a novel off the small bookshelf they had and sat down in the far corner. Something about the hardness of the cement floor under her felt good. It made her body feel like it was being used.

She tried to read the ratty copy of _The White Album_ but the words kept blending together. Leaning her head against the wall she peered down at the pages, squinting, forcing herself to focus.

“That’s not a good position.” Harry hovered over her, gently tilting the book to see the cover. “Joan Didion is one of my favorites. You can’t do her justice sitting like this.”

Adela decided to entertain him. She was bored and the silence in the bunker was becoming painful. Looking past Harry, she caught Louis glaring at them.

“H, lets go up for a walk.” He helped her up and took the book from her. Instead of returning it to the shelf he held it tightly in one hand and used the other to lock fingers with Adela. She didn’t pull away as they walked to the elevator and went up or as they sat on the low wall right outside of the bunker entrance.

“Why are you holding my hand so tightly.” He shrugged but didn’t let go. She watched him twist their hands and examine them. He brought them up to his lips, kissing her fingertips.

“Sometimes, I need someone to remind me that people are real. Does that make sense? Do you ever feel like nothing is real?” Adela pushed the palm of his hand so she could tap his nose with her index finger.

“Styles, you’re the descendent of someone who was believed to be a Demi-God. People stopped being real the day I was able to figure that out.” She hadn’t thought about that part of the research in a long time. The excitement that rippled across the world when people found out that they could trace their DNA back to legends, to Gods. For a period of time there had been a wave of narcissistic people claiming they had rights to thrones or artifacts simply because they were distantly related to someone who may have done something important a long time ago. But then people like Harry started to pop up. People who actually embodied the characteristics of their ancestors. Harry was a brunette but he had Achilles green eyes, wicked speed and taste for glory. He sang as Achilles once did and found joy in his killing, not because he wanted the people to die but because he loved his own mastery of the craft.

His hair fell over his face as he licked up her finger, taking it into his mouth. He bit down roughly. Adela hissed out of protest but he didn’t let go, sinking his teeth deeper into her flesh.

“Harry! Stop!” He released her with a smirk. She should be accustomed to his oddities by now.

“You know human teeth can bit through human flesh. We just choose not to bite chunks out of each other.” Adela examined her finger. The deep ridges would stay in her skin for a while. She could see broken vessels right under the skin. He was still smirking, proud of the short moment of chaos he’d caused her.

They were all going to go insane if something didn’t happen soon, or Harry was going to start causing bodily harm to people for the fun of it.


	14. Nothing Is Written

Niall glared across the chief’s table at the commander of the British forces. They hadn’t seen him in nearly a year and now he was here to change all of the plans they’d made independently of his suggestions. They meeting had gone on for over five hours but in the last twenty minutes he’d decided to announce new assignments. Everything discussed up to his announcement was useless.

Leaning forward in his seat as slightly as he could, Niall made quick eye contact with Harry. He saw the flicker of green eyes move towards him for a second before refocusing on the announcements. Harry’s jaw was set but Niall could see the annoyance in the way he was chewing his gum.

“Horan, I need you with me when I go to inspect camps later on. I assume you have someone to take over your training duties here. I’ve heard good things about Payne.” Niall knitted his eyebrows. He was being split from the group, Liam was being left behind. He could see Harry sit up a bit straighter.

“Styles, you’ve been doing a great job with the possible infidels. You’ll be taking them with you on the Asian front. It’s my understanding that they both speak Arabic?” Niall squinted down the row, hoping Harry knew who the hell the ‘infidels’ were. Harry’s fingers laced together in front of him but he didn’t break eye contact with the commander.

“Yes. Both Adela and Zayn speak Arabic. They will be very helpful on the front lines.” Niall tried to ignore the snort of disapproval behind him. Zayn’s involvement with the British troops had always been questioned and now it would be tested. He caught another flicker of green before leaning back in his seat.

\--- --- ---- ----

A test. Zayn paced around the common room chewing his lip. Harry tried to make it seem like he would only be translating things but Zayn wasn’t stupid. He knew this was coming. He’d known it for years. He was being sent to the Asian front to test his loyalty. He would be told, by _Harry_ , to kill people who looked like him, people who prayed like him. Having Niall moved to the high commander’s side and Harry in charge of the new camp wasn’t a coincidence.

He stopped his internal self-righteousness for a moment to notice than Liam looked on the verge of tears sitting at the table alone. Rubbing his hand across his face Zayn walked over and took a seat.

“They’re making you train the new kids because you’re the best mate. You’ll be at the chief’s table by fall.” Liam gave him a weak smile.

“I know, it’s nice to know that I’m trusted.” Zayn flinched a bit. Trust wasn’t something he’d ever experience, at least not here.

“Just make sure you send your best to us. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Liam put his hands on the table and looked up at Zayn.

“Z. Those meetings you used to go to…did they ever discuss war strategy?” The answer flew out of his mouth as if he’d been waiting for someone to ask.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to tell anyone.” Zayn knew he could trust Liam not to rat him out. Liam was a trustworthy person even if may get him killed one day.

\--- --- --- ---

Adela was trying to stay calm but she could feel the electric current of anxiety running through her skin. Her new model long-range nano-bombs were being tested for the first time in the field. She knew they would work but it didn’t stop her from fearing for her life. The British commander had arrived at the bunker a few days prior and everyone seemed to be on edge. He’d ordered that she give a demonstration of her work. Word had gotten to him that she’d been on missions and he wasn’t happy about it. After months of a nearly normal life in the military she was abruptly reminded that she was a prisoner of war. Harry stood a few inches behind her, chewing gum with his arms crossed. He was once again the warden over her.

She stepped back a half step to get a better view of the screen. Earlier in the day they’d air dropped a few nanos over Istanbul. They contained the DNA of a well-known arms dealer. Her family was allegedly attending a wedding in the eastern district. If Adela’s calculations were correct, which they were, only she would be affected.

 _Affected_ , Adela scolded herself for even thinking the word. She was about to kill a person to save her own ass. The monitor cut to the security cameras around the venue. She could see their target interacting with her family. The woman was 5’4 183lbs, age 57. Adela knew that she had high blood pressure and had the measles as a child. She was hugging her nieces as they took their seats around her.

The other monitor in front of Adela indicated that the nanos were in the air. Ms. Hugo would need to inhale several hundred of them to die quickly. Luckily, she was indoors and the concentration was high.

 The wedding was beginning on the live feed screen. The groom, Ms. Hugo’s great-nephew, looked nervous as he stood at the altar. The bride was beginning to make her way down the aisle. She was beautiful. Adela was wrapped up in the wedding that she didn’t notice Harry step up behind her. His right arm reached around her aggressively, hitting the zoom. Now the entire screen was filled with Ms. Hugo’s face.

“Execute.” The commander’s voice boomed. Adela could tell by Ms. Hugo’s that the ceremony wasn’t over yet.

“Sir, I think she needs to inhale a…”

“That was an order.” Adela could feel her heart beginning to race. The woman on the screen looked so happy, so full of life. Harry’s hand bumped against hers. She allowed her eyes to meet his. She couldn’t make out what he was trying to communicate to her but he was chewing a bit harder. Adela tried not to look at the screen as she pressed the detonator. She tried to keep her eyes on Harry but she could see the death occurring out of the corner of her eyes. Ms. Hugo’s face was a deep red as the walls of her arteries began to explode. She was dead within seconds. Adela knew that the wedding had come to a stop and panic was setting in but she refused to break eye contact with Harry.

“Very good doctor. Styles, take her back to her accommodations.” Harry shifted so that he was in-between Adela and the screen, pushing her back with his body until she turned and walked out of the door on her own. She was several feet down the hall before Harry grabbed her by the elbow, spinning her and slamming her back into the wall. He was crouched down so he was eye level with her.

“Stop crying. Now.” He reached up and wiped tears from her cheeks that she didn’t know were there. He stepped back and pulled her with him down the hall. She couldn’t focus.

\--- --- --- ---

Things were falling apart and he wasn’t even sure what the things were. Within a the last few days Louis had witnessed all of his friends leave the common room area and come back in a shit mood. Liam looked worried about his new job, understandable. Niall looked annoyed with being the wingman of the commander, understandable. Zayn was being a bit more moody than usual, understandable and expected. Now Harry and Adela had just stormed in, bringing a heated tension with them. Adela rushed past him and into the girl’s room, slamming the door.

Harry sat at the table with him, peering over at the book he was reading.

“She’ll be fine. It was bound to happen anyway.” Louis knew he wasn’t speaking to him.

“Any news on where I’m going?” Harry pouted at bit.

“You’re coming with me darling. We can’t do it without you.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“And my sister? Where is she going?” he could feel his leg bouncing under the table.

“She is being assigned to training for snippers.”

“So, no combat?” Harry shook his head, smiling slightly. He stood up and walked towards the women’s door. Louis watched him slip into the room.

Snapping his book closed he let out a whistle of relief. Lottie would be safe. She’d be here in the bunker…with Liam.

\--- --- ---

Harry wanted to strangle Adela. She was curled up on her bed, staring at the wall. She should have known this was coming.

“What is wrong with you? You make bombs and shut down when they are used?” He sat on her bed and grabbed her arms, attempting to pull her out of her ball. She was resisting him, eyes still locked on a spot on the wall.

“Adela!” He was angry now. Shifting so that he was sitting on his knees on the bed facing her he stopped pulling and pushed her into a laying position instead. Leaning over her, using his arms as support he hovered over her, knowing his face was the only thing she could see.

“You have to get over yourself. This is war. You’re going to kill a lot of people and it won’t always be morally convenient for you.” He watched her face crinkle and soften. Lowering himself enough so they were flush against each other he kissed her lips softly. He knew this was hard on her, hard on everyone but all he wanted was to win the war with the least amount of personal casualties.

She wiggled under him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, burring her face into his shirt. Her grip around his back was strong but not painful. He dropped his arms completely and rolled them over so that he was on his back.

“Addy, I know I’m being hard on you but you’re in a difficult position. If you fail, either the enemy will kill you or I will have to. You don’t have the luxury of having weak moments like today. Commander Murphy could have seen it as sympathy for the enemy.” He knew she was listening by the changes in her breathing. She was being stubborn and not speaking to him but that didn’t matter. She didn’t have to like what he was saying as long as she heard it.

\--- --- --- ---

If Liam were to be completely honest with himself, he was ready for everyone to ship off. They’d gone from being moody to being moody and secretive. Louis was going off on his own now. Zayn seemed to have stopped sleeping and Harry had stapled gunned himself to Adela. He didn’t want to get involved with whatever was happening with them. They all needed to focus on the war instead of their personal issues.

Walking to the mess hall he looked for Lottie. She’d just found out that she’d be staying at the bunker with him. He wanted to talk to her about their strategy. With the rest of the crew leaving they would need to back each other professionally. He also wanted to talk to her about their relationship. He knew he was being hypocritical but they were different. They didn’t have any destructive history like Harry and Zayn.

Grabbing a tray, he loaded it up with food and sat down at a corner table. Everyone else in the room seemed to be in a rush. As assignments were announced people were making plans for their families. The phone bank was crowded all the time now. He was nearly done with his meal when Lottie sat next to him. He lifted his arm to allow her to snuggle in next to him.

“How are you?” She shrugged and took a bite of pasta.

“Could be better. I don’t know if I’m ready to be in charge of new recruits. This is more your thing yeah?” Liam chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“You’ll do great. Have you written to your mum lately? With Louis going to the Asian front you’ll be in charge of keeping in touch.” She shifted awkwardly under his arm.

“Yeah. We’ve talked about things. She’s worried about all of us. She’d terrified of losing Louis again. He’s so fucking self-sacrificing.” Liam moved food around on his plate.

“Talk to Harry. He’ll make sure Lou doesn’t lose his mind.” Lottie took another bite and answered without looking at him.

“I’m more afraid that he’ll be the reason.”


	15. Awake My Soul

The air was hot and dry as they leaped from the plane over the battle land separating the western world from the untied east of the Eurasian continent. Zayn’s lung felt like fire as he descended. He could see the rest of the unit falling with him. In his ear he could hear the breathing of his comrades over the communication system. Pulling the strings of his parachute he felt the jerk around his chest as it slowed his speed, giving him control. He allowed the wind to carry him slowly towards the camp that would be his home until the end of the war, or until he died, the two felt interchangeable now.  
Landing with a soft thud, he unhooked the parachute and moved out of the way quickly as the rest of the unit began to land around him. He didn’t want to get kicked in the head and be the first friendly casualty.  
Reaching the edge of the clearing he grabbed Adela after she landed, stumbling over the ropes of disconnected chutes. Their comrades ran past them, wanting to get to the safety of the guarded camp. With Adela in toe he started the march up the small hill to the gate, the others were following at their own pace.  
He watched Adela look around, taking in her surroundings. He could only admire how much she’d developed as a warrior. She moved without fear now. He was sure that the only thing that could stop her was Harry. She’d become the weapon they’d hoped for. Now he could only hope that she wouldn’t lose herself completely.  
\--- --- --- ---  
Sweden was settling into its icy spring, the air seemed to lift Niall from all sides. He didn’t feel the weight of the war here. He and Commander Murphy had arrived two days prior and he wasn’t looking forward to leaving. The northern front wasn’t under any real threat. It was too far and didn’t have enough resources for any country to invest in an attach. The people stationed here were mostly the people who would be needed to restart the world once the war was over. Niall felt at peace for the first time in a long time.  
He walked down the perfectly paved roads of Stockholm in his crisp new uniform. He received friendly smiles from women and children didn’t seem to fear him. School had just ended for the day. The teenagers would report for their daily two-hour long training before going on to do whatever they wanted to do.  
Stepping off the main road and into a bakery, he sat down and the waiter brought him coffee without being asked. Taking a sip, he opened his briefcase of forms that needed to be completed after his morning inspections. The newly built base had no flaws. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Everyone did as they were told.   
As he completed the first sheet in the stack he began to feel annoyed. He was sat here doing paperwork, while his friends were on the most dangerous front Europe would facw. After he finished here he would go to the commander, turn in his forms and board the plane for the next stop, a small outpost on the edge of Russia. Meanwhile, one of his closest friends may die within the same time frame. It wasn’t fair.  
Flipping through the pages he checked the right boxes and wrote in the correct numbers before placing the forms back into his case and standing up. He gave the shopkeeper a wave before putting his hat on. Walking back into the street he felt less light than he had before. Now the weight of guilt swung from the lapels of his uniform. The teenagers in the street no longer looked carefree. They now had a smug look of judgment on their faces. He knew it was all in his head, but that didn’t make it any less real.  
\--- --- --- ---  
Louis couldn’t sleep. The sound of bombs exploding in the distance and the gentle rumble of the earth under him a few minutes after each hit wouldn’t allow him to close his eyes for long. Rolling over he watched Adela sigh in her sleep in the bunk across from him. She had worry lines etched into her forehead now. Somehow, they’d all gotten so old so quickly. During his haircut he’d noticed several grey hairs on the sides of his head. Even if they all lived, they would be damaged beyond repair.  
Turning over to face the canvas wall again, Louis could feel the tears begin to fall across his face. He’d been fighting it for months but now the pain was too great. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be at home or at least in London. He was supposed to be turning tricks and making enough money to support himself. He was supposed to go back to his family. He was supposed to be ok. It wasn’t until now that he really realized he would never be ok again. Death was a few miles away. All hope was lost. He chocked back a sob and tried to close his eyes again.  
\--- --- --- ---  
Liam wasn’t sure how Niall had done it for so long. He was on his second day of dealing with the new soldiers and wanted to shoot them all. Day one had been all paperwork and introductions, the same first day of school things that needed to happen every two weeks. But today he was supposed to be assessing the bodies of at least thirty people. He was on his thirteenth person and wanted to scream. He’d already had someone throw up, two people pretend to be mentally unstable to get out of serving and one person who truly was depressed and shouldn’t have been sent to him in the first place.   
Leaning back in his chair he ran his hand down his face. He could feel the gentle thump of a migraine beginning behind his left eye. He knew it wasn’t their fault. No one wanted to be here. Hell, he’d been drugged and dragged home to do his time but he’d accepted it. These were the cards they were working with. The faster they learned, the faster they could win the war and everything could go back to normal.   
The door opened again. Liam peaked down at the next name.   
“Matthew Healy, aged twenty-eight. Been hiding out in Australia.” The thin man shook his dark curls from his face and shrugged.  
“ ‘M sure I’m not the only one. I morally object to this international pissing contest.” Liam rolled his eyes.  
“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now. I’ll need you to take your clothes off, we have to take inventory of your body.” He tried to ignore the teasing smirk Healy was giving him as he stripped down. It was somewhere between Louis and Harry and made his heart hurt a bit.  
Once Healy was down to his under, fingers on the band Liam put his hand up.  
“Keep those on. Just tell me if you have any tattoos under there. I can already see that you’ll need to see the nutritionist before basic training.” Healy made an offended sound and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“No other ink and I’ve always been this thin. You’re not getting much more on this.” He gestured to his body. Liam wrote a note on the form and tossed his pen down.  
“Still doesn’t matter. Go out there and get dressed, you’ll get assigned a bunk.” Healy picked up his black boots and skinny jeans, tossing his shirt over his shoulder before walking towards the door that lead to the next room.  
Only sixteen more.  
\--- --- --- ---  
Harry had always trusted Zayn to make good hair decisions for him but now he wasn’t so sure. They’d spent their first night in Harry’s private captains tent having sex but it wasn’t until he was dosing off that Zayn pulled his curls from the elastic on top of his head and tutted at them.  
“You’re a big boss in the military now. You need to get a proper haircut.” Harry had rolled over in his sex drunk haze and agreed. Now he was sitting in a chair in the corner with no mirror, listening to Zayn chop his hair off.  
A braided ponytail laid in his lap and Zayn had a pair of clippers that he’d gotten from someone. The buzz felt foreign on his scalp. His ears were exposed and he could feel himself becoming more vulnerable.  
“Stop squirming. I’m done. I left enough to curl up on the top.” Zayn came around to face him, tilting Harry’s head back.  
“Do I look ok?”  
“You’re even more beautiful.” Zayn twisted the short curls around his fingers, Harry’s hands on his hips. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the tattoo he’d put on Zayn’s pelvis back when they’d started sleeping together. It was a sloppy and terrifying night. Harry would love to go back to that but glory called.  
Standing up he placed a kiss on Zayn’s forehead before turning to get dressed. He knew Zayn loved him, he could only hope to be able to return it one day.  
\--- --- --- ---  
Harry got a haircut. Adela stood in her spot for rollcall and nearly broke rank to gawk at the back of his newly shaved head. It wasn’t a regulation high and tight. He had soft waves on the top, some of them falling into his eyes. After he’d walked past them and moved to the next row Louis leaned towards her.  
“The fuck is that about?” Adela shrugged.  
“He looks fit. Still an absolute insane asshole, but a fit one.” Louis snorted a laugh and got back into position as Harry made his way to the front. She could see a glimmer of pride in his stance. Out of all the people who she’d met in her career he was the most natural fit for a life of war. His personality was one born of arrogance and had an element of violence. She could see Achilles in him more and more. He was giving a motivational speech. She didn’t listen, she knew it wasn’t for her. Once he finished and dismissed everyone to their stations she followed him to the strategy tent.  
The room had several rows of benches for each captain and their main crew to sit. She was a bit surprised to see Zayn next to Harry. She’d forgotten that he was a map maker and a critical part of their strategy making. Sitting next to him she waited for the first meeting to begin.  
“The last time I was in a strategy meeting, Harry kidnapped me.” The accused leaned around Zayn.  
“I didn’t kidnap you, I stole you.” She glared at him before turning back to the front. He was right, she was still a weapon.


	16. Believe

Adela could see cracks of lightening rip through the heavens above her. It looked like the sky was shattering.

They were moving towards the battle field as fast as they could but the rain would play a factor in the outcome. Her bombs didn’t work well in the rain. The drops weighed down the nanobombs, rendering them useless. The package strapped to her back would only weigh her down in the end. She would still be expected to fight. She had no choice. The carrier truck that she sat in was towards the back of the caravan and by the time they stopped and she climbed out of the back she could see the beginnings of combat. The sound of nearby automatic guns blended with the roll of thunder. Pulling the straps of her pack to release it she swung it around and started pulling her supplies out as she walked.

“Adela, under here.” Harry’s voice came from a small tent between the trucks, carrying over all of the noise. She jogged over, ducking under the low flap of a door. Harry sat in a squat in the corner, hovering over a map drawn by Zayn. Two other generals squatted next to him.

“You ready?” He pointed to the tubes in her hands.

“Yeah. Do you have samples already?” A group of special ops had been sent in days before to get enough DNA samples from the Pan-Asian troops to make her nanos effective. Harry pulled several sample bags out of his camo pockets. He handed them over to her and watched her begin to work. The general closest to him scuffed.

“Do you really just allow her to keep those things with her? What if she slips a bit of you in there?” Adela didn’t look up. She knew most of the forces didn’t trust her not to kill them all. She would always be a prisoner of war to them. Harry’s voice was low when he spoke.

“She’s fine. If anything happens it’s on me.” Snapping a tube into place she handed the launching device to Harry.

“You’re all set.” Harry juggled the device in his hands before standing up. He motioned for everyone to follow him outside. He stood close to Adela just outside of the tent and lifted the launcher above his head, pressing the button ceremoniously. Adela tilted her head back to watch. When the nanos left the chamber, they came out in a dark cloud that hovered for a few seconds before disappearing into the wind. The breeze was blowing towards the battlefield. They would meet their marks soon.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Niall leaned forward in his chair, getting as close as he could to the communication system. The volume was low and he could barely hear Harry. He and Commander Murphy were getting their daily update from all of the fronts. They’d set up a makeshift office in Greece just in time to receive Harry’s call.

“Sir, everything has gone well. We had around 73 casualties today and were able to recover the bodies.” Niall wanted to ask if their friends were safe but bit his tongue.

“Styles, Andersen says you’ve been allowing your wards to run a muck. Care to explain?” Niall held his breathe. He could hear the agitation in Harry’s breathing before he spoke.

“Sir, I assure you that Adela has been and continues to be a faithful asset. Malik has never wavered in his loyalty.” Niall could make out the snarky sound from General Andersen, who was probably sitting next to Harry, hoping to hear him get in trouble.

“Just keep an eye on them. We don’t need any mishaps.” The call continued with Niall checking on rations and supplies that needed to be sent. It wasn’t until the call ended that he realized that he’d been sweating.

“Horan be honest with me, does Styles have sound judgment on this? I know you were close with him but I don’t need him taking a risk because of emotions.” Niall sat back in his seat in the most casual way possible.

“He’s good. Harry is driven to win above all else. He won’t let anything get in the way of his victory.” Commander Murphy nodded his head in contemplation.

“If he’s wrong and things go south, you’ll need to pull the trigger. We can’t have any war crimes popping up later.” Niall sat up straighter and nodded in agreement.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Zayn was sure that he was being shot at by some of his own men on the field. He couldn’t prove it and wouldn’t tell Harry about it but he had too many shots come from behind him to have been enemy fire. He knew that people didn’t trust him but he didn’t expect to be attacked by his own side. Dropping into a trench he leaned against the wall to allow himself to breathe. They’d been fighting for hours and it didn’t seem to be a spirited fight. The men and women on the field didn’t care if their side won, they simply wanted to stay alive. He’d seen it in the Indo-Asian meetings and in his own training. They all felt like pawns. But apparently, from the glares he was sure he was getting, this was also a time to be paranoid. He looked too much like the other side, he hadn’t been friendly enough or they didn’t approve of some other part of him, he could never be truly sure. The men in the trench with him turned back to preserving their own lives but he was sure they were still aware of him. He took off his gun strap and canteen. From the position of the sun he knew they would be called off soon and he didn’t want to risk being shot just to be in the action.

Swigging water, he looked up to the sky. The stars were visible here in the space before night truly fell. As the sun set and sky shifted to hues of purple punctured with lights he allowed his mind to wander to better places. He thought about what he would do after the war. He would have his family back and would be able to introduce them to the crew. He imagined having them all over for dinner. Harry ruining some dish while his sisters argued over something unimportant. He could almost smell the food and joy before he realized people were walking past him and back to camp. He’d survived another day of war.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Liam had never felt pride in anything he’d ever done. He’d been a prize boxer, a decent student and a loving brother but none of those things ever brought him pride. Now he was standing in front of his first graduating class of soldiers and felt like he’d actually accomplished something. They were a rag tag group of men and women in their late teens and early twenties but they’d actually listened to him. He’d kept his head and taught them, now he was sending them off to fight for their survival.

Stepping in front of the mass of people standing perfectly still he began to read off their names and their new assignments. He’d picked a few to stay with him and Lottie to help transition the next group who would be starting the process the next day. They walked out of formation and stood behind him as he continued to address the rest.

Every few names he would look up and check for facial expressions. Some of them had given him their preference lists prior to the ceremony and he’d tried to assign them to go where they wanted. If they were going to die, at least it would be somewhere they’d chosen. Others hadn’t cared and were a mixture of excited, relieved and disgusted as he told them were they would be going. Once he was finished he gave them one final salute and walked out of the room to leave them to celebrate or mourn in peace. They would be attached to each other for the rest of their lives.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

The sound of cracking bone and the groans of dying people was almost sexual. Hand to hand combat gave Harry a rush that he couldn’t describe. He felt like he was floating, like the gods were directing him, when he did battle. The other generals stayed behind their troops and yelled directions in their ears but not him. Harry led his people on the battle field every day. It scared the hell out of everyone but he knew he had to do it.

Sprinting across the open field he dove over one of his men and shot at an opponent. His shots rarely missed. He ran and shot until he ran out of bullets. Then he started picking up the guns of the fallen and shot some more. He could feel his heart thumping in glee as the sun began to sink. He adjusted his headpiece.

“Alright everyone, let’s begin to head in.” He saw some of the men around him turn and begin to run towards the base immediately. The days were long and terrifying for them, all they wanted was to get back to safety as soon as they could.

As the horns began to sound to officially end the day, Harry began the long process of carrying bodies to the trucks on the edge of the field. It was a sacred ceremony. At the end of the day the horns would sound and the generals and a few soldiers from each side would walk around to claim their own. The two sides wouldn’t interact except to hand each other an artifact, like a helmet with a name across it.

Harry tried to respect the dead of the Indo-Asian troops, turning them over so they could be identified easier. He tried to ignore that some of them looked like they could be related to Zayn or Adela.

He worked for hours, picking up bodies and carrying them gently to the truck where they were arranged by last name to be trucked to the air field. After the last truck was filled harry got in the passenger seat and made a list of the dead. He’d have to send it to Niall along with the lists of guns and food needed. In this war people were just more supplies.


	17. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

They were going to lose the Indo-Asian front. Niall flipped through the documents sent to him by Harry and the other generals on the front. He’d done the math several times, each time coming to the same conclusion. They’d lost too many soldiers, spent too much money and hadn’t gained enough area.

Sighing he stood up from the folding table that served as his desk in Egypt. He needed to give his reports to Commander Murphy and allow him to decide. He walked slowly as he weaved through the men on the base until he reached the Commander’s quarter.

“Commander Murphy, I have the latest report on the IA front.” Niall sat down without being invited. Commander Murphy was sitting at his desk reading over the report Niall had given him on the American naval front earlier. He didn’t look up but addressed Niall with an air of defeat.

“What are your friends up to?” Niall gave a breathy chuckle.

“They are dying sir. I’ve run the numbers several times. We need to send help to them or we will lose the front within a few weeks.” Murphy tossed the other report down and motioned for the report in Niall’s hand. He handed it over and waited for him to read over it. Murphy finished the summary section and ran his hands over his face.

“Horan, you’ve done an amazing job on all of these and I trust your judgment. Contact Payne and have him meet you there with some of his new graduates. I’m giving you command until we are in control of the region again. I’m sure Styles will actually obey you.” He gave Niall a knowing look. The other generals had complained about Harry in their reports. He was being aggressive and going head first into battles, risking his own life every day.

“Yes sir. I’ll start working on that right away.” He stood and gave a salute before turning and speed walking back across base.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

He was going to war, finally. Liam hung up the phone connected to a secure line and leaned back in his seat. Niall spent an hour trying to tell him in code that they would be going east. He’d had to write down a slew of code words to give to the pilots but he would be bringing a few hundred men to the main base in Belarus.

Standing up he could feel the shaking in his legs as he left the communications room and traveled up a few floors to have lunch with Lottie. He still felt shaky as he sat down. Lottie reached across the table and took his hand but didn’t speak. She was good at letting him come forward with information without pressuring him. He gave her hand a squeeze, picking it up and placing his lips softly on her knuckles.

“I spoke to Niall. Your brother and the other lads need me. I’ll be taking some of the new kids with me.” Lottie gave him a soft smile.

“You sound like a dad. This is war babe, it was bound to happen.” He felt a weight lift off of him. He was afraid that she would be upset. But of course she was fine, she was Louis’s sister, the Tomlinson’s were a different breed of strength.

“I’ll need you to take over here. I know you can do it. I’m not taking my new assistants with me, they’ll be here to help you with all the boring parts.” She took her hand from him and bopped his nose.

“Of course I get to keep the special kids in the divorce.” He scuffed.

“Not a divorce. Just a temporary separation for work purposes.” He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach. The thought of marrying Lottie had crossed his mind before but he told himself that it wouldn’t happen until the world stopped trying to kill itself.

They ate for a while, giving each other commentary on whatever fleeting thought that crossed their minds between bites. He would miss this. He’d miss just spending time with her, but he tried to remind himself that it would only be temporary.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

They were taking over his troops. Harry tried to not think of Niall and Liam as his enemies but they’d arrived two days prior and were inspecting his base like he didn’t know what he was doing. Liam tried to make light of it, telling him he’d come to fix Harry’s new haircut but Harry couldn’t fend off the absolute fury that was coursing through him. It was unexplainable but that didn’t make it any less real.

Now they were sat at a cramped table with the other generals having a talk about the new strategies. He was aware that he was slumping in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. He knew he looked like a child but he was also the largest person in the room and could take up as much space as he wanted. He was the one on trial for trying to lead by example.

“Harry, stop pouting and listen. I need you to be closer to camp during these up coming battles. You have to protect Z and Addy…” Niall was trying to be diplomatic and Harry was tired out it.

“Fuck off Niall. You’re here to take over the entire fucking front. I know Murphy wants Zayn and Adela under his thumb. That’s always been his intent, I just didn’t think you’d be the thumb he sent.” The room went quite for a while. Harry was tired of being treated this way. The front should have been under his control and only his from the start. For Murphy to send Niall in as the over sight king was a completely disrespectful move. Niall was a numbers man, he didn’t know how to make strategy work. He didn’t know how to make a change of plans if shit went left in the middle of a plan.

Liam leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped in front of him, he looked tired, more worn than the last time Harry had seen him.

“Harry stop being a little bitch. You don’t follow rules and this is your punishment. If you really want to be on the front lines, fine. Do that shit as a regular solider, not as a general.” Harry could feel the heat rising in the room. The other generals had been trying to overthrow him from the start and now they had his friends doing it for them.

“Alright than, but don’t come to me or either of them when you get your asses handed to you. I’ll let all of you burn.” He stood up to leave but was stopped by Niall’s hand. Niall spoke softer this time.

“H. Man this isn’t about your glory, this is about your home.” Harry pushed past the hand and continued to walk, shouting over his shoulder.

“I don’t have a fucking home now do I Niall?” He could hear the sighs of the men as he let the tent flap close. He ignored the looks of the men who’d been eavesdropping and marched back to his tent.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Harry was becoming more and more irrational. He was starting to ice out anyone who didn’t agree with him. Adela was already tired of it. He was scaring everyone on the base and making it difficult for her to do her job. Whispers were circulating that he planned to overthrow the British government and would use Adela to do it.

People avoided her even more now. She ate quickly and alone. She showered in the middle of the night in fear. She was accused of gathering the DNA of the servicemen for future use. With Harry being a brat and the rest of the old team frantically trying to keep as many people alive as possible she was truly alone now.

As the majority of people went to battle each day she walked aimlessly around, trying to not get in the way. She’d used up most of the nanobombs she’d brought with her and kept the rest in reserve for any emergency that may arise. She was alone AND useless now.

Walking into the medical tent she was met with the stench of death and dying. This was the one place on base that she wasn’t shunned. The people in here would welcome any ending of their suffering. She walked past rows of men and women with festering wounds and to the desk where Zayn had been hiding out for the last two days.

“What can we get into today? Map out anyone?” Zayn had spent his time drawing maps of the human body, each corresponding to the people in the beds. His gifts gave him the ability to see their wounds and the trajectory the infections would take. He’d saved lives but that didn’t mean anything, he was an outsider like her. He handed her a few drawings.

“Want to cut out some rotting flesh and apply some ointments?” She made a disgusted face but grabbed the needed supplies and made her way to the easiest patient first. The woman had taken a bullet to the calf and needed it extracted, the dead flesh removed.

“Hi, I’m Adela. I’ll be taking care of your leg.” The woman rolled her eyes.

“You don’t need to provide customer service, just cut my leg off.” Adela sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the wounded leg, examining the opening. The bullet was a 9mm, caught during direct combat.

Tying off the blood flow to the leg Adela unwrapped the long tongs needed for extraction and began picking at the hole. She had a small light sat on the chair between the beds and used it to help her see the gleam of metal deep in the flesh. It took her nearly 15 minutes to get the bullet out. She was grateful that her patient was braver than most and didn’t make a fuse even when the pain became excruciating. One the bullet was released a pool of blood filled the space. Using medicated gauze Adela cleaned it as best as she could. Stitching the would nearly completely closed, leaving a tiny space to allow it to drain.

When she released the tourniquet around the patient’s leg she felt the bed become heavy with the woman’s relief. Standing up she laid the leg down as gently as she could. Adela poured the woman a glass of water and moved away with her supplies as quietly as she’d come.

She removed six other bullets that day, all without thanks. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Louis was tired. He could feel himself starting to truly breakdown. He had to drag himself out of his cot each morning. He barely ate during morning chow time. He stayed away from as much of the action as he could during battles. He dropped into a trench he’d dug in the beginning and only shot at people when he needed to. He didn’t want to be here.

For over a year he’d been growing his family and confidence in himself but now that he was here he couldn’t cope. He thought he could fight for them. He thought he was strong enough to go through this and come out happy. But now he was sitting in a hole on a battle field crying his eyes out as he heard bodies hitting the ground around him.

He clutched his gun close to him, it felt like the only thing keeping him grounded. He was surely going to float away if he let go. He could feel himself chocking on the dust he inhaled with each sob but he couldn’t stop. His world had fallen apart before but he wasn’t sure if he could make it out of this one.

Louis stayed in the hole until the horns for the end of the day sounded. Climbing out slowly he looked around for the damage only to be met with an angry Harry.

“Hey mate…” Harry stared at him for a few moments, Louis shifting on his feet.

“Have you just been…” Harry gestured to the hole, looking down at it with a mild look of disgust.

“Louis, you can’t just hide out all fucking day. Fill it in and help me carry the bodies of our fellow men so they can go home.” His voice was bark like. Louis knew that he was in the wrong but it didn’t make his shame sting any less.

Pulling the miniature shovel from his utility belt he began to kick and shovel the dirt into the hole. He could see Harry and others walking back and forth across the field. When he finished he slowly walked towards Harry, head still hung in shame.

In a moment of great empathy, Harry pulled out a handkerchief and water canteen. Wetting the handkerchief and wiping Louis’s face. Without realizing it Louis leaned into the touch. Harry cupped his face once it was free of dirt and tears.

“You have to pull it together. Stay close to me tomorrow. I’ll keep you alive but you have to want it.” Louis nodded slowly.

“I’m trying. I’m really trying.”

“That’s all I ask.” Harry backed away. He lifted a body into his arms and carried it away. Louis found the next person. Closing their eyes gently he lifted the body and held it close as he walked slowly to the truck.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Harry was going to get him killed. Zayn’s relationship with Harry had made him a bigger target now that Niall had arrived to take over operations. Whispers circulated that Niall was there because Harry had plans to take over the aligned countries once the war was over and Zayn and Adela were helping.

Every time Zayn left their tent, usually walking next to Harry, he felt the stares. Harry had lost his mind on the battlefield enough times that people feared him but as soon as he left Zayn was fair game.

He tried to keep his head down and stay in the medical tent or near Niall’s command center but he couldn’t be in either all day. He had to go out and sit on hills to watch the battle, to draw new lines on his maps. Every time he slung his pack over his shoulder and began to walk towards the high ground someone would stop him and ask him if he was finally showing his true colors and going to join his family on the other side. Some of them were bold enough to push him, or take his bag to search it. He never told Harry. He didn’t need to be the reason Harry finally snapped on a comrade.

Now, sitting perched on the hill he could see all of the people fighting below in the valley. If he focused enough he could see Harry. He was always the fastest on the field.

Instead of drawing the push of the bodies across the clash line he decided to draw that face. Harry had always been beautiful but now his face was thinner, his skin scarred, his new haircut left him with nothing to hide behind.

Zayn spent hours drawing Harry with charcoal. It was the type of task that made his fingers hurt but allowed his mind to wonder. He allowed himself to think about what could have happened if the world hadn’t gone to hell. He thought about what would become of him after the war. He’d only finished high school when the recruiters came for him. He didn’t feel prepared to do any job or to take care of himself.

By the time the horn blew and the field had begun to clear out he’d drawn Harry as an old man. The wrinkles in the skin hid some of the scars young Harry currently had. He’d added tattoos around the ones Harry currently had. The heart on his arm that matched Zayn’s hip looked like a pumpkin in the folds of the imaginary skin. It made Zayn smile with sadness. He wanted Harry to grow old. Looking down into the valley he could see his love carrying broken bodies to the transport trucks. If things continued as they were Harry would never see old age. Zayn stood up with a plan in his heart.


End file.
